


Family Magic

by MotoXAngels



Series: Family Magic [1]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotoXAngels/pseuds/MotoXAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the students of the Spenser Academy, the Sons of Ipswich are the baddest boys on campus. Along with Caleb's cousin Tahlia, their Fallen Angel. But that's not all they share. The five friends also share a 300-year-old secret: they're warlocks, the teenage descendants of a 17th-century Coven of witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tahlia 911

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters. I only own my character Tahlia and of course anything else that seems out of place.

 

* * *

 

The crowds suddenly parted like Moses parting the red sea as four boys walked side by side across the quad. The boys hair dripped wet, if it wasn't for the fact that everyone knew they were apart of the Championship Spenser Swim Team, one would have thought it was pouring rain instead of a light drizzle. Whispers surrounded them and followed their ears, which never ceased to make the boys smile, they were after all the most popular guys in school. Minus the fact that their family's ancestors founded the town of Ipswich, as well as the school, they were also very good looking and were for the most part very nice guys.

Even though they ruled the school and most of the town, they weren't as cocky as you would think them to be. They never put themselves higher than anyone else, nor did they bully anyone, unless you simply had it coming.

The Sons of Ipswich as they became known, nicknamed by their peers; Caleb Danvers the eldest and leader of the group, Pouge Parry second oldest and resident biker heartthrob, Reid Garwin third son and lady killer of the school, and Tyler Simms youngest son, nicknamed Baby Boy by the other Sons, very quiet and shy.

As they entered the school they split up heading to their respective classes with several groans. It was the last day of their Junior Year and they were more than ready to escape for the summer. The day drug on slowly, almost painfully, so when the final bell of the day rang the boys were practically running from the building to their cars. Coach Hamm had cancelled afternoon swim class today so the Sons were off the hook for the summer. Caleb's silver Mustang convertible sat to the left of Tyler's prized black Hummer H3, and Pouge's yellow Ducati Street bike sat next to the Hummer.

The four bid goodbye as Reid and Tyler headed to the dorms, Caleb got into his Mustang heading to his family mansion, Pouge on his bike, to his apartment to shower and change before meeting up at Nicky's later that night.

 

* * *

 

The night was in full swing at Nicky's by the time Pouge got there, he weaved his way through the crowd smiling and waving at people before spotting Caleb sitting at a table… with Kate, Pouge's girlfriend of two years. He stopped for a moment, watching Kate blatantly flirt with his best friend, laying her hand on his arm, laughing at anything he said, as she did most of the guys she came around. Pouge guessed she thought he was blind and couldn't see it, oh but he could and it ate away at his heart each time.

Caleb on the other hand looked irritated and uncomfortable, he looked to the sky as if wishing the floor to open up and swallow him. It tore at him every time Kate did this to him or someone else, Pouge is his best friend and he hated to see him hurt. He so desperately wanted to say something to her but knew it wasn't his place. It would only start another fight between the couple and they had already had enough throughout the two years they've been dating. Pouge hated the fighting so Caleb bit his tongue and continued to endure Kate's affections, he would hear Pouge vent to him later as he always did.

Pouge shook his head, plastering on a smile he knew was fake as he walked up to the table.

"Oh hey baby we were wondering where you were." Kate smiled up at him making no attempt to move her hand from Caleb's arm or greet her boyfriend with anything resembling affection. Pouge and Caleb did their handshake as Caleb brushed Kate's hand off and stood up heading over to the pool tables.

Caleb noticed Pouge's slumped shoulders and lowered head, "Hey man I'm sorry."

Pouge gave Caleb a small smile as he grabbed a cue, "No worries man, I know it wasn't you."

Caleb grabbed Pouge in a slight headlock earning a laugh from the long haired boy. Pouge stood up a brighter smile on his face as they started their game. And just like that all was forgotten.

Four games later with the score tied 2-2 they were just about to rack up for their tiebreaker when Caleb's phone rang. He pulled it out of his front pocket to see 'Tahlia 911' flashing on the screen, Caleb's heart dropped to his stomach.


	2. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters. I only own my character Tahlia and of course anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to those of you that have read the first chapter.

 

* * *

 

_Five years earlier: "Cousin Caleb slow down! You know I can't run in a dress and momma will kill me if I ruin it."_

_Soft laughter met her ears as the dark blur ahead of her stopped, waiting for her to catch up. He smiled sheepishly as she caught up, he took her hand leading her into the clearing that was 'their spot'. Theirs… as in the Covenant's spot. No one knew about it besides the two cousins and the three boys that had just tackled the cousins to the ground laughing. Tahlia and Caleb Danvers, Pouge Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. The Five Musketeers as they called themselves, but to the town they were the Sons of Ipswich and their Fallen Angel._

_"_ _Do you really have to go Lia?" Caleb asked as they all sat up in a circle._

 _"_ _You know I do. Mom and dad say it'll be good for me to see somewhere else. I think they just don't like us all being together."_

_Tahlia couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. She had grown up with these boys for thirteen years, they were her family… And now they were being ripped apart._

_They all crowded around her; Caleb hugging her into his left side, Pouge wiping the tears from her face, Tyler hugging her other side and Reid holding her right hand._

_"_ _This isn't fair! Just when we all get our powers they rip us apart… Now who's gonna help me control my urges to Use?"_

_Tahlia squeezed Reid's hand, he was right, Tahlia could merely look at him and he would instantly stop Using._

_"_ _It'll be okay, you have them to help to you. Stick together and you'll be fine. All for one."_

_The guys smiled as they locked hands completing the circle, "One for all."_

 

* * *

 

Tahlia had been forced to leave the next day, it was a heartbreaking day for everyone. The boys had not been the same without her. Caleb shook himself back to reality as he quickly answered the phone, fear and urgency in his voice as he all but yelled, "Lia?!"

Pouge instantly straightened up, Reid and Tyler heard her name and came running from where they stood at the bar, the three crowding around Caleb.

"Caleb." The tears in her voice overwhelmed him and he almost broke down himself.

"Lia honey, what's wrong?"

"Caleb I need help, I can't take it anymore… he's gonna kill me."

Caleb's heart raced as he grabbed his coat heading for the door, the boys not needing an explanation only needing to know it was Tahlia, fell in behind him. Pouge stopped when he heard his girlfriend's voice, he turned to find Kate again hitting on a random guy. He simply shook his head and walked out the door, Kate not even noticing him leave.

"Okay Lia, I need to you stay calm for me. I'm on my way. We're coming to get you, just hold on okay."

"He took my ring." Her whispered confession was like a death sentence.

"Damnit!" Caleb whispered under his breath. He let out a sigh, "Just do your best Lia-Bear, we're on our way."

 

* * *

 

By this time they had already dropped Pouge's bike and Caleb's Mustang off, they were piled in Tyler's Hummer with Caleb driving as fast as he could get away with. When Caleb threw his phone on the dash and slammed his fists against the steering wheel, it caught the other three by surprise. They had never seen Caleb so angry or distraught over anyone like he was now.

Pouge leaned over in the passenger seat trying to calm Caleb down, they needed his mind clear, not clouded with hate.

"Hey man she'll be okay, she can handle it till we get there."

Caleb immediately slumped his shoulders and shook his head, "No she can't."

He knew things the others didn't. Caleb had kept in touch with Tahlia more so he knew everything… it was time they knew too.

"Do you remember the ring I gave her when we last saw her, the black one that matches mine?"

The boys nodded, "Her father somehow found a way to bind her powers… to that ring. She's powerless without it… and he has it… the longer she is without it the weaker she will become, eventually she will die."

The boys sat silent not knowing what to say. Tahlia was one of the strongest girls they knew, even without her powers. They knew Using would age them and slowly kill them, but now she would die with or without them.

It was a long drive to Athens, Georgia. Caleb wished he could Use to get him there quicker, but that much could harm them all. So they each sat silent, thinking about the girl that had held them together. Funny enough they each thought of the last time they had seen her, which was coincidently the same day.

 

* * *

 

_Four years ago-Spencer's State Championship swimming meet. The Sons walked out of the locker room to the cheers of their fans, stopping to the side of the pools' deep end. They stood surveying their competition till a familiar voice broke through their concentration._

_"_ _Holy shit! My eyes are burning, for the love of goddess please put on some clothes before I'm scarred for life!"_

_The boys whipped around to see a smirking dark brunette with glowing tan skin, and deep cerulean blue eyes behind long beautiful lashes._

_"_ _Lia!" Caleb was the first to come out of shock, picking his cousin up in a bear hug swinging her around. She laughed as Caleb set her down, Reid and Tyler fighting over who got to hug her next. Lastly was Pouge who got two shocks as he hugged Tahlia._

_The first being the tingle that went through his body as he had Tahlia wrapped up against him. Second being the shrill voice of his girlfriend Kate as she saw him hugging another girl._

_"_ _Pouge Parry what do you think you're doing?!"_

_Pouge let out a sigh as he let Tahlia go and turned to face Kate. Tahlia smirked turning to her cousin not wanting to get in the lovers quarrel… but Kate had different ideas._

_"_ _And you, keep your hands off of my boyfriend tramp!"_

_Caleb watched as lightening flashed in his cousin's eyes as she slowly turned around, this was not going to be good. Pouge saw it too and backed away from his girlfriend, this was between her and Tahlia._

_"_ _The way I see it sweetie, the only tramp around here is you. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't I see you not more than ten minutes before they walked out sitting awfully close to that Hastings swimmer over there."_

 _"_ _What swimmer?" Pouge interrupted staring down his girlfriend._

 _"_ _No one, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Kate shifted nervously under Pouge's stare as she tried to glare at Tahlia._

 _"_ _Oh really, cause I'm positive that pretty boy behind you smiling will confirm my theory." Tahlia crossed her arms and nodded behind the couple. Sure enough when Pouge turned around there was a guy staring straight at Kate and he winked when he saw her looking._

_Pouge laughed though it sounded forced, "Really Kate? Today of all days."_

_He sighed walking around to stand behind Tahlia, Kate called for him but he ignored her._

_"_ _So you're gonna take her word over mine?!"_

_Pouge took a moment to look between the two girls before a smile crossed his face. "Yes Kate I am."_

_"_ _I don't believe this. How could you?"_

 _"_ _Simple I've known her my entire life, she's my best friend and has never lied to me. Unlike some people."_

_You could have driven a truck into Kate's mouth with how low her jaw dropped at Pouge's statement. Never had he blatantly called her a liar, or called her out in front of people. Whoever this girl was, Kate did not like her. She huffed before turning and heading out to her friends car, Pouge obviously didn't care if she was there or not, so why had she even come?_

_"_ _Well that was interesting." Tyler spoke trying to ease the tension that had fallen over the group. They each looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Coach Hamm called to the boys letting them know the meet was starting. The boys waved goodbye as Pouge slung his arm over Tahlia's shoulders guiding her over to the bleachers._

_He laid a light kiss on her forehead, "Thanks Angel." They shared a smile before Pouge turned and headed to the other side of the pool with the rest of the sons._

 

* * *

 

Caleb looked at his watch, halfway there he thought. _'Please God keep her safe.'_ His mind drifted again to the last day he saw her. She had spent time with each of them alone, each guy liking the one on one time.

**_Caleb's pov:_ **

_The Sons filed out to the parking lot to find Tahlia leaning against her beautiful custom 1999 Ford F-350 Powerstroke diesel complete with Bully Dog upgrade. It's a four door crew cab, long bed, with 6 inches of lift sitting on 22 inch rims and 38 inch Open Country tires. The paint job is custom, she did it herself. The truck is black with neon pink animal claw marks down each side._

_The interior matches the outside, black with pink accents. In pink across the top of the windshield it reads 'Move Or I Will Move You!' Across the tailgate in pink it says 'To Die Would Be An Awfully Big Adventure' which is her motto she lives by._

_The hood of her truck sat just over 6 feet high, and it threw people to see a tiny girl of no more than 5 foot 4 inches get out of the driver's seat. The truck reflected her and that's why the guys liked it. It, just like her custom Ducati screamed Tahlia. Even though she was only 14, it was amazing what you could help people to overlook and get you… Like a drivers license._

_They approached her each with his own set of puppy dog eyes, she shook her head laughing knowing exactly what they wanted. None of them wanted to ride back on the bus._

_"_ _Get in you losers." Tahlia stood back laughing, watching as they fought over who got shotgun. Eventually with a little help which got him frowned on by Tahlia, Caleb climbed in the front seat. Pogue sat behind Tahlia playing with her hair as he always did, while Reid and Tyler fell asleep next to him._

_When they got back to Spenser they sorted out who got time and when. Caleb of course got first dibs being blood family. They all split up, Tahlia following Caleb back to the house to shower and change. They took Tahlia's truck heading into town to get some food. They decided on the small diner they sometimes all got together at. The waitress Debby recognized the pair and smiling took their order, then returned with their drinks._

_Before their food came Caleb pulled a small black box from his jacket pocket, "Lia I got you this. I don't know when I'm going to get to see you again and I want you to always have me with you."_

_He opened the box and pulled out a black steel ring similar to the one he has on his right ring finger. Tahlia looked up at him teary eyed as she saw the beautiful ring adorned with silver stars. Caleb slipped it on her right ring finger to mirror his, "There… now we will always be connected."_

_They got their food and ate in a comfortable silence, no more words needing to be said. After two hours they headed over to Pouge's apartment where the rest of the guy's were hanging out. Caleb bid her goodbye as he went inside, then Reid came strolling out with his ever present grin._

 

* * *

 

**_Reid's pov:_ **

_"_ _Hello kitten, miss me?" He grinned as he swung up in the cab, leaning over to give Tahlia a kiss on the cheek._

 _"_ _Oh of course playboy, you know I secretly want you."_

_They laughed as they headed towards the mall, Reid explained that he was going to spoil Tahlia whether she liked it or not. After several minutes of arguing that Tahlia knew she wouldn't win, she gave in. Arguing with Reid was like arguing with herself, no one ever won. They were both stubborn, only being outdone by Tahlia and Pouge._

_They walked into the mall hand in hand, Reid heading straight for their favorite store; Spencers'. They spent over an hour picking out things here and there. By the time they were through they had two big bags full of everything from jewelry to sex toys; and one big bag full of lingerie for Tahlia. (Tahlia wasn't surprised at all, it was Reid no one knew why he did half the things he did.)_

_Tahlia promised to give Reid a show of the lingerie he bought her but only if Caleb didn't freak at seeing her in next to nothing. When they got back to Pouge's apartment Reid all but dragged her up the stairs to the front door. Reid waltzed in first, announcing or rather shouting, "Whether Caleb likes it or not, Tahlia is going to model what I bought for her before she and Tyler leave for their time. So if you don't wanna see this I suggest you leave the room."_

_Pouge quickly got comfortable in his chair, while Tyler and Reid jumped over the couch plopping down on it, there was no way they were missing this. Caleb excused himself to the kitchen where he could keep an eye on the boys but not look directly at his cousin more or less naked. He slowly realized though that she has seen him in his Speedo which was next to nothing, and he had seen her in a bikini, so he shouldn't be too bothered by seeing her in lingerie. So with that thought he sat down at the kitchen counter facing the living room._

_Ten outfits later Tahlia finally finished, Caleb had two thoughts; 1) his cousin was beautiful even though he shouldn't think that way and 2) Reid is a pervert._

_Reid had bought her two bathing suits, a string bikini yellow with black piping (bought for Pouge's enjoyment); a black/neon pink monokini with a single thin strip down the front to connect top to bottom._

_The lingerie consisted of two lace teddies with matching booty shorts, one white/one purple; three corsets with matching booty shorts, one pink/black, one yellow/black (for Pouge again), one blue/black; three sets of bras with matching booty shorts, in black, white and yellow (Pouge again)._

 

* * *

 

**_Tyler's pov:_ **

_After the impromptu lingerie show which he'd have to thank Reid again for later, he and Tahlia headed back into town. They decided to see some superhero movie together. Tyler got the biggest popcorn and soda he could, and Tahlia got tons of candy. They spent the entire time making fun of the superheroes saying they could beat them thoroughly. Tyler was in heaven sitting there with Tahlia cuddled up into his side, his arm wrapped protectively around her._

_After the movie they walked around town just talking and laughing. Tyler would never tell anyone but Tahlia was his Unicorn, the one girl you want but can never have. So he cherished all the time he got to spend with her, especially times like now when it was just the two of them. It started to get dark which told them it was time to head back. By the time the pair arrived back at Pouge's apartment it was nightfall._

 

* * *

 

**_Pouge's pov:_ **

_Pouge laughed as Tyler came in with a piggybacking Tahlia urging him on like he was a horse. He stood up from the couch grabbing his leather jacket off the arm._

_"_ _Oh hey Pouge, do you mind if I change first? I kinda got butter and candy on my clothes… can't imagine how that happened?" She mock glared at Tyler who in turn put his arms behind his back and walked away whistling. Everyone laughed as Tahlia rolled her eyes and took her backpack into Pouge's bedroom to change._

_Ten minutes later Tahlia walked back out into the living room, the boys whistled which made her smile. Pouge glanced up to see her slight blushing, Tahlia never thought of herself as attractive. No matter how many times she got hit on or how many times the Sons told her she was. Truth was, Tahlia was one of the cutest girls he knew, second only in looks to Kate. It was her attitude and personality that made everyone like her and wanna be around her._

_She had her hair down and straightened with light make up on, Tahlia hated makeup and only wore what highlighted her eyes. She had on the yellow/black corset Reid bought her, light wash skinny blue jeans and black suede knee high wedge boots. Pouge suddenly was glad he was her last date of the night, he got to take her out and bring her to Nicky's after._

_"_ _You ready?" Her soft voice brought him out of his daze and he smiled at her before they headed out the door._

_Tahlia headed for her truck but a gentle hand on her elbow stopped her, she turned to find Pouge smiling at her._

_"_ _Na uh, you ride with me tonight." Pouge tilted his chin towards his bike._

_Tahlia gave him a bright smile and her eyes twinkled with little stars. She ran over to her truck throwing the door open, grabbing her pink/black helmet and matching jacket. They were both black, customized with neon pink angel wings on the back and the words Fallen Angel on the front._

_Pouge laughed as Tahlia came running over to the bike, she was bouncing in excitement as she put on her jacket and helmet. He put on his jacket and helmet, swinging his leg over his bike and getting situated. Tahlia jumped on the back immediately wrapping her arms around Pouge's waist, sending tingles through his skin._

_Pouge liked the relationship they had, they were best friends, and they could talk and do anything together. Neither was attracted to the other physically, they had never thought of dating or tried. True Pouge thought she was beautiful, funny, smart, tough and strong but that was where it stopped. They were friend's end of story._

_Pouge started up his Ducati, revving it up a few times just to hear Tahlia squeal. Tahlia loved his bike and always chose to ride with him instead of in a car. He realized as they rode to town just how different Tahlia and Kate were. Truth be told he wished Kate could be more like Tahlia. Kate hated Pogue's bike and had never rode on it, she refused to anytime he suggested it. Even though Tahlia had her own bike, she would rather ride around on his. Yeah things would be better if Kate was more like Tahlia… but that would never happen, Tahlia is one of a kind._

_Twenty minutes later they were sitting side by side in a back booth at a nice Italian restaurant. After the waitress had taken their order and brought their drinks back they fell into a nice conversation._

_"_ _You know I'm really gonna miss you Angel."_

_Tahlia gave a small sad smile swallowing the tears in her throat, the guys were the only ones who had ever seen her cry. She tried not to in front of them because it always made them feel bad._

_"_ _I'm gonna miss you too Cowboy."_

_Pouge chuckled, it had been a long time since he had heard that nickname. Tahlia had told him when he first got his Ducati, that since he rode alone he reminded her of a lone cowboy on a steel horse. If it was anyone else he'd flip at them calling him that, but because it was Tahlia he allowed it._

_After their food arrived they fell into a comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other and bumping elbows while smiling. Tahlia excused herself to the bathroom, so Pouge took the liberty and ordered dessert. When Tahlia returned there was a big piece of apple pie topped with vanilla ice cream sitting on the table._

_She smiled at Pouge, "What are you up too? What do you want?"_

_Pouge held his hands up in defense, "What? I have to have a reason to buy you dessert?"_

_"_ _Not just any dessert, my favorite. So that makes me think you're up to something, Pouge Parry."_

 _"_ _Oh full names are we now. Okay Tahlia Rayne Danvers."_

_Tahlia mock glared at Pouge as she took a bite of the pie, she had to admit it was really good. They spent the next few minutes feeding each other before Pouge got the check and they headed out. Before Tahlia could head for the bike Pouge took her by the hand leading her down the street._

_"_ _Pouge! Where are you taking me?"_

 _"_ _It's a surprise."_

_Her surprise turned out to be a tattoo parlor, she grinned as they entered, the smell, the sounds of the guns, it was like heaven to her. A pretty blonde with tattoo sleeves up both arms greeted them, smiling particularly long at Pouge._

_"_ _Tahlia! Girl it's been too long. How are you two tonight? What can we do for you?"_

_Pouge walked up to her and spoke very quietly before she smiled at Tahlia then headed to the back. Five minutes later she said both artists were ready for them. Tahlia must have looked confused because Pouge started to explain._

_"_ _Like I said before it's a surprise, you and I are getting tattooed, but you can't see it till it's finished… deal?"_

_Tahlia thought for a moment, Pouge obviously put a lot of thought into this, plus he was her best friend, he'd never lead her wrong…_

_"_ _Trust me?" Pouge held out his hand to her._

 _"_ _With my life." Tahlia took his hand as he led her to one of the rooms._

_Forty-five minutes later Tahlia and Pouge were standing together, an infinity symbol on the inside of their left wrists._

_"_ _There, now we'll always be together." Pouge told her hugging her close to him._

_Tahlia couldn't stop the tears, 'damn you Pouge Parry, the only guy who can make me cry.' They got them taped up, Pouge paid for them and they were on their way to Nicky's._

_Tahlia's head was reeling as they rode to Nicky's, this had been an eventful day, and one thing Tahlia was certain of the guys had made it that much harder for her to leave now. She knew she would be in a world of hurt when she got back home but after today it was worth it to runaway, even for just a weekend._

 

* * *

 

_Most of Spenser Academy was inside Nicky's when Pouge and Tahlia made their way through the crowd, Pouge's hand resting protectively on Tahlia's lower back. They found Caleb, Reid and Tyler at the foosball table. They joined them after grabbing a table and shrugging off their coats. Pouge was elated to find that Kate was nowhere in sight, he wasn't in the mood to deal with her, he just wanted to spend his last hours with Tahlia in peace._

_Of course his peace was shattered when he heard Tahlia's voice over the crowd and she did not sound happy. He turned from the foosball table looking across the room toward the pool tables where Tahlia was currently being assaulted by Aaron Abbot. Pouge felt rage surge through him as he quickly crossed the bar._

_"_ _Let go of me Abbot, or I promise you will be sorry."_

_Aaron wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, everyone in Ipswich knew you didn't mess with Tahlia for two reasons; 1) She was a bad ass girl who could take any guy and 2) the Sons were always with her, and they'd kill for her._

_"_ _Oh please Tahlia you don't have to pretend, I know you want me."_

 _"_ _Oh God I'm gonna throw up."_

_Aaron got pissed tightening his grip on Tahlia's wrist until, "If you don't let her go right now, you're gonna lose that hand."_

_Aaron turned to see Pouge glaring a hole right through him, his muscles rippling as he shifted. Aaron was a big guy but no one had size like Pouge, his arms were huge. He loosened his grip just slightly turning to face Pogue, and that's when things suddenly changed. Tahlia flipped her wrist in his grip grabbing the inside of his wrist with her hand, while placing her other hand on top of his trapping it against her arm. Before Aaron could react he was dropped to his knees as Tahlia twisted his wrist._

_"_ _You got it covered Tahlia?" Nicky called from behind the bar with a smile on his face._

 _"_ _Yep, no worries Nicky."_

_Aaron yelped in pain as Tahlia drug him through the bar to the door and pushed him out of it._

_"_ _Have a good night Aaron." Tahlia laughed as she shut the door, Aaron knew better than to come back after you had been kicked out._

_Tahlia turned around to find Pouge standing in her path glaring at her._

_"_ _What?" Tahlia gave him her thousand watt smile and he caved smiling back._

 _"_ _You suck all the fun out of everything."_

_Chuckling Tahlia took his hands in hers, "I'm sorry Cowboy, but I couldn't have you getting kicked out. You owe me a dance remember?"_

_Pouge laughed back at her spinning her around before pulling her to him and dipping her, "How could I forget?"_

_The rest of the night went by too fast for them all, they were the last ones out of Nicky's._

_Nicky gave Tahlia a hug, "Don't stay gone too long, we miss you around here."_

_"_ _Thanks Nicky, I won't, I'll miss you all too."_

_She slid on her jacket and took her helmet from Pouge's outstretched arm, buckling it she jumped on the bike and they headed back to Pouge's place. They hung out for awhile before Tahlia bid them goodnight, she kissed their foreheads and gave them all huge hugs before she headed into Pouge's bedroom. She had learned a long time ago that when she stayed at Pouge's, she had to take his bed. And when she argued with him about it she gets dragged off the couch, down the hall and into his bed, sporting nice rug burns on her butt._

_Tahlia changed into a black tank top and her black basketball shorts before climbing into bed and snuggling into the comforter. The pillow smelled like Pouge and she easily began to drift off, until she heard the door open. She laid her head on her arm and watched as Pouge stripped off his shirt and jeans. He put on some black shorts and crawled in facing Tahlia. They both loved the relationship they had, it was comfortable and never awkward._

_They laid that way just looking into each others eyes till Tahlia shifted closer laying her head on Pouge's arm. She drifted off to sleep with Pouge running his fingers through her hair. Pouge laid awake a while longer just watching her sleep. He'd never let anyone know how much but he was going to miss Tahlia. She was the one person who could take his pain away, make him feel better, and handle his different moods with ease._

_Pouge drifted off to sleep thinking solely about Tahlia; how she fit perfectly into his arms like a puzzle piece, how well they knew each other and got along, and how she was nothing like Kate. Tahlia appreciated him and everything he did for her, no matter how big or small. Tahlia was his perfect woman, too bad he only felt for her as his best friend._

 

* * *

 

_The next morning Pouge woke to find Tahlia gone and a blue orchid laying on top of a letter next to him. Caleb, Reid and Tyler woke to find the same thing next to them. They all wanted to be mad at her for not saying goodbye in person but they knew it would have been harder on them all if she had._


	3. Rescue Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters. I only own my character Tahlia and of course anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to those of you that have read the first chapters.

 

* * *

 

They each came back to reality when they heard Caleb's cell phone ring, he scrambled to answer it quickly.

"Lia, honey we'll be there in twenty minutes…"

"Caleb, he's back! There are guys surrounding the entire house, I'm trapped."

"Don't worry, we're almost there, Lia just hang on!"

"Caleb he's gonna kill me!"

Caleb heard a crash as the door where Tahlia was being held was kicked open, then a scream that almost doubled Caleb over in pain. Ever since they were kids, whenever they were close the two cousins could feel each others emotions- and right now all Caleb felt was excruciating pain. He heard barking and snarling coming from Tahlia's three pit bulls, her guards as she called them; Zeus, Hades and Titan.

"No please don't… Titan!… TITAN!"

Then there was silence, like a calm had enveloped them all.

"Lia?"

"Hello nephew." Caleb could almost see his condescending smirk over the phone.

"If you hurt her I will kill you."

"You're not strong enough to take me on Caleb. Now say goodbye Tahlia, this will be the last time you hear her voice."

"Goodbye Caleb. I love you all."

"Lia? Lia?!" Caleb screamed desperately into the phone but all he received was the dial tone echoing in his ear. He slammed the accelerator to the floor, he'd worry about cops later if there was even time. They arrived, the Hummer sliding sideways across the gravel to a stop. In front of them about a hundred yards sat a house, although it looked like it should have been condemned. The Sons slowly got out of the Hummer coming to stand in front of it, side by side.

"Let's go."

They walked forward, every man stationed around the house receiving a shock at being taken off his feet and hurled hundreds of feet away from the house, all without a sound. When they entered the house Caleb stood face to face with his Uncle, the two had never gotten along, his Uncle was just as power hungry as his father. However his Uncle still looked around 60 physically so Caleb knew he wouldn't go down without a fight. Too bad his Uncle didn't count on him having three more Warlocks to back him up. Before his Uncle could utter a sound he was swept off his feet and slammed head first into the ceiling before falling back to the ground with a sickening thud.

If the force of hitting the ceiling hadn't snapped his neck, the fall would have finished him off easily. Caleb knelt down next to him pulling something out of his Uncle's pocket. He stood up, just as the Sons were starting to split up Caleb heard barking coming from somewhere in the house. Caleb was suddenly jerked forward, he looked down to see Zeus tugging on his jacket sleeve. The Sons followed Zeus to the back of the house, down the stairs into the basement where they found the source of the barking. Hades was barking and scratching on a steel door in the back corner of the basement.

Hades and Zeus stopped barking, looking towards the Sons they began whimpering as if pleading them to help open the door. A sudden wave of pain hit Caleb dropping him to his knees- but in an instant the tumultuous pain was gone, and then he felt nothing. Caleb knew what had happened as he Used to rip the door from its hinges, throwing it across the basement.

The dogs ran in first, the Sons following, the sight that greeted their eyes made them all sick. Tahlia was slumped at the bottom of a six foot high glass tube maybe 3 feet in diameter filled to the brim with water. Caleb Used to shatter the glass, rushing forward to catch Tahlia as she fell forward. Caleb quickly laid her down as he administered CPR while Pouge did chest compressions.

They were past the seven minute mark, it was looking bleak and they were ready to give up when- Tahlia finally coughed, turning on her side she threw up what seemed like a gallon of water. Each of the boys let out a long awaited breath and urged their hearts to start beating again. Caleb held her close to him, she looked up into his eyes, and Caleb noted they we're so dull. She didn't look good at all; thin, weak, very pale, not like the Tahlia he remembered.

Then Caleb suddenly remembered something, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the black steel ring he had bought her. He picked up her right hand, slipping the ring onto her right ring finger. The Sons watched closely as Tahlia closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. Her brilliant blue eyes were back, and a small smile was on her face as she looked around at the boys.

But just as her smile came it faded, she jumped up adrenaline coursing through her body, and she ran upstairs through the house. The Sons followed, they found her sitting on the floor inside her bedroom with Titan's body cradled in her arms.

"He was my best friend, my protector. It's all my fault, he died protecting me."

Caleb knelt down, "Lia honey we need to go."

"No Caleb! I can't leave him here, not like this… please!"

Pouge knelt down in front of Tahlia, "I'll take care of him Angel, I promise."

Tahlia looked up into Pouge's eyes, reluctantly she allowed him to lift Titan out of her arms.

"Um Pouge. There's a willow tree… out in the backyard. Could you put him there… it was our favorite spot."

"Of course."

Pouge walked out cradling Titan, Reid and Tyler followed to lend a hand. Caleb helped Tahlia off the floor as they began to round up her things. Twenty minutes and two duffle bags later Tahlia had everything she owned and managed to hide from her father in the back of the Hummer.

Tahlia sat down next to the freshly dug grave, Zeus and Hades lying beside her bidding goodbye to their friend. Tahlia rested her hand on top of the dirt and as she stood up a fresh bouquet of red roses grew where her hand was. The Sons watched, amazed-

All except for Caleb that is, he didn't look surprised at all. The guys quickly gathered all the bodies, putting them inside the house.

"So what do we do now? We can't just leave a bunch of dead bodies here, someone is bound to find them."

Reid had a point, they stood discussing it till Tahlia stood, "I'll take care of it."

She faced the house, turning slightly back towards them, "Stand Back."

Reid, Tyler and Pouge were surprised to see storm clouds gathering in her eyes before she turned back to face the house. Dry lightening cracked across the sky as storm clouds started rolling in. The wind whipped around the Sons as they stood next to the Hummer, Tahlia stood in front of them about fifty yards away, fifty yards in front of her stood the house. Just as the three boys were questioning what Tahlia was doing they heard a siren ring throughout the town- signaling a tornado coming.

Just over the horizon in front of them they spotted it, an F5 tornado, the worst classified tornado you could have. It moved swiftly and silently between houses before it was directly in front of them. It moved over the house, the sound of shattering glass and wood splintering filling the air.

Then as quickly as it came it was gone, nothing touched, no evidence a twister came through, save for a bare spot where the house once sat. Tahlia turned back to the Sons, with a small smile she put Zeus and Hades in the back of the Hummer then got in the backseat. Reid, Pouge and Tyler looked to Caleb with raised eyebrows of confusion.

Caleb just chuckled, "Yeah… she can control the elements." He walked past them smirking, sliding in the back next to his cousin.

They three just looked at each other, "That's awesome," Reid said, Pouge and Tyler nodded as they filed into the Hummer. Tyler took over driving with Reid sitting shotgun, Pouge sat next to Tahlia who was curled up into Caleb's side.

 

* * *

 

They were halfway back when Caleb suggested they stop for the night, they were all looking pretty worn out, especially Tahlia. She had slept most of the way, her head laying in Caleb's lap, her legs stretched out across Pouge which she had objected to but Pouge wasn't hearing her.

They pulled into a small motel, getting out of the Hummer they all sighed, it felt good to stretch out. Caleb went inside to get a room while Tahlia let Zeus and Hades out of the back. When Caleb came back out they made their way to the second floor, third door from the stairs. Pouge took Tahlia's bag of clothes, objecting when she huffed about being able to carry it herself. He knew she was drained even if she wouldn't admit it, she hadn't slept or eaten in several days.

It was a small room with 2 queen beds, a bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi tub and a couch in front of the TV. Reid and Tyler flopped on the first bed inside the door while Tahlia headed for the bathroom to clean up. Pouge headed downstairs to grab some things for Tahlia that she mentioned she didn't have, while Caleb went to get them all some food. Zeus and Hades laid in front of the bathroom door protecting Tahlia.

When Pouge came back he slowly kneeled down in front of the dogs. "I'll protect her I promise," he said looking them in the eyes. They sat for a moment before lowering their heads, allowing him to open the bathroom door and enter. Tahlia was laying in the tub surrounded by bubbles, her head laying back against the side with eyes shut. Pouge quietly closed the door trying not to disturb her, he moved to set the things on the counter.

"Hey Cowboy." Tahlia smiled, she knew it was Pouge just by his smell.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked leaning back against the counter.

"Leather and musk."

Pouge smiled, Tahlia had told him years ago that each Son had his own unique smell, and she could pick them out of a crowd of fifty with the lights off. But the guys could find her just as easily.

Tahlia sat up trying to run her fingers through her dark locks, now streaked with fire red throughout. She tried to hide the pain she felt trying to do that, but Pouge could read it on her face. He grabbed a bottle out of the bag he brought and moved to sit behind the tub on the small steps.

Tahlia was about to ask why he was being so quiet until she felt his hands in her hair. She smelled almond mint, her favorite shampoo. 'He remembered.' That thought bringing a smile to her face, and his actions alone bringing tears to her eyes. This was the first time Pouge or any guy had ever shampooed her hair for her, and it was an experience Tahlia never thought she would go through. They both sat silent, small smiles on their faces as Pouge rinsed her hair, conditioned it and finally rinsed it again.

Pouge set a few items on the side of the tub and dropped a small kiss on her forehead, then he left. Tahlia grabbed the soap and razor Pouge had set down for her. While she shaved she wondered how she was ever lucky enough to have a best friend like Pouge in her life. She knew then and there that any guy in her life would always be compared to Pouge Parry, till she found one like him. But her heart and head knew there was only one Pouge Parry and Tahlia knew she could never have him.

 

* * *

 

After she finished shaving and washing off, Tahlia stood up grabbing the white fluffy towel Pouge had set out for her. She gingerly stepped out of the tub carefully drying herself off. She then picked up the clothes Pouge had brought in for her. First came the black booty shorts, Tahlia rarely wore any other type of underwear. Then she pulled on a black tank top and black velvet sweatpants. She blow dried her hair which had grown in the last few years and now hung down to the middle of her back.

She exited the bathroom smiling softly at Zeus and Hades as they sat up prepared to follow their owner wherever she went. Tahlia walked over to the bed closest to her which was occupied by Reid and Tyler playing a video game on her laptop she lent them. She shook her head smiling softly at the younger boys, she kissed each of them softly on the forehead before walking over to the couch where Pouge was sitting.

Pouge didn't as much as stir when Tahlia walked around the couch and sat down next to him. He was staring intently at the TV but Tahlia doubted his eyes were seeing anything on the screen. No. Something had Pouge's mind focused and Tahlia would've bet she had something to do with it. She laid her hand lightly on Pouge's arm, she knew better than to startle him, last time she ended up with a fat lip and Pouge apologizing everyday until her lip healed. Pouge came out of his trance, shaking his head lightly as if to clear it, as he turned to smile at Tahlia.

"You okay Po?"

"Yeah Angel, I'm fine."

Tahlia didn't say anything but simply raised her eyebrow and tilted her head, Pouge caved, he knew that look, she didn't believe a word he said.

"I can't stop thinking about how I felt when I saw you slumped at the bottom of that tube, I thought you were gone. Then when you didn't respond to Caleb and I giving you CPR I thought I had lost you. I know I don't say it a lot out loud but I care about you so much. You are my best friend and I can't imagine what I would do if you were no longer here with me." Pouge slid off the couch, kneeling before Tahlia he took her hands in his. "Promise me Tahlia. Promise me you will never leave me, I couldn't bear living without you. Promise me!"

Tahlia was shocked as she looked into Pouge's eyes. His usually bright hazel eyes were dark and clouded with emotion; fear, anger and desperation swirled in his eyes. She had never seen Pouge so lost and overcome with emotion, he was usually so calm, almost devoid of emotions.

"I promise Pouge. With all my heart and soul, I promise you will never lose me."

Pouge laid his head in Tahlia's lap wrapping his arms around her waist, she held him close stroking his hair. In all their years together, Tahlia had never seen Pouge so distraught about anything. The emotions she saw in his eyes tugged at her heart, she vowed with her soul she would do anything to keep her promise to him.

Pouge climbed back up on the couch and wrapped his arms around Tahlia, she in turn snuggled into his side. Shortly after Caleb came back with several boxes of pizza, balancing them on one arm he opened the door and strode inside. He saw the two younger boys on the bed arguing with Tahlia's laptop, he shook his head smiling, those two were forever competing at something. His eyes traveled to his cousin, on the couch wrapped in his best friend's arms. Caleb stood for a moment observing them, Pouge held on to Tahlia like she was the last drop of water in a vast desert. He had hoped that this incident would be what finally brought the two together as more than friends. He wanted them both to be happy and neither were… Until this moment right now.

He shook his head, he was wishing on stars that didn't exist. Pouge and Tahlia were far too stubborn to admit there was something other than friendship between them. Caleb knew it would happen eventually, the book said so, but of course he was the only one who knew that piece of information.

He cleared his throat, "Okay guys, food's here."

Pouge got up from the couch, glaring at Tahlia to stay put, she held up her hands like a prisoner, smirking at him. He brought her a few slices as he sat back down on her left side. Caleb was at the TV putting on a movie, after which he sat down on her right side, with Reid and Tyler fighting to sit at her feet. Tahlia shook her head, smiling, these were her boys and she loved them to death.

"Seriously, Cuz?" Tahlia asked as she looked at the TV screen.

Caleb shrugged, "Thought it might make you feel better."

She giggled and snuggled into his side as the opening credits to The Boondock Saints started playing, it was her favorite movie.

The movie ended and the five crawled into bed, Reid and Tyler on one, then Tahlia sandwiched between Pouge and Caleb on the other, while Zeus and Hades laid on the floor at the foot of their bed. Tahlia fell asleep for the first time is a very long while with a smile on her face.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters. I only own my character Tahlia and of course anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Thank you to those of you that have read the first chapters.

 

* * *

 

The morning sunlight streaked through the opening in the curtain falling on Tahlia's face, she woke feeling 100 times better. Quietly she snuck out of bed, put on her sneakers and grabbed her iPod. After checking to make sure the boys were still asleep, she slipped out the door with Zeus and Hades on her heels. She ran for over an hour, exercise always helped Tahlia to feel better. It relaxed her and gave her release from the demons in her mind.

She saw a small diner on her way back and stopped to pick up breakfast for them all. It was just nearing 7am when she entered the room, the boys just rousing themselves from sleep. She smiled as she took in their tired eyes and tousled hair, sticking up in all directions.

"Nice hair boys."

The four looked up to their Angel, Reid scoffed smoothing out his hair, "Well we can't all look perfect in the morning like you."

"Aww. You think I look perfect?" She ran over jumping onto the bed and hugging Reid tightly. "Thank you Playboy. You are so sweet."

Reid just blushed, something he always did around Tahlia, no other girl had that power over him and he was glad for that. If any other girl could, he would lose his reputation.

Tahlia got back up and distributed the breakfast food, then sat down on the couch to eat. After they ate, the boys took showers to freshen up and then they loaded up and started the drive home. Tahlia sat in the back between Caleb and Pouge again, while Reid drove and Tyler sat shotgun.

Halfway back they paused at a rest stop to let the dogs out and stretch their legs. When they got back in Tahlia took over driving, she being the most rested of them all. Reid and Tyler climbed in the back with Caleb, while Pouge took over shotgun. While the three in the back slept, Tahlia and Pouge laughed about old times and sang along with the radio.

 

* * *

 

It was early Sunday morning when they pulled into the driveway of the Danvers mansion, the five friends groaning as they stumbled out of the Hummer. Stretching, they let the dogs out and grabbed Tahlia's bags heading for the front doors. Just as they entered the foyer a woman's voice was heard from the staircase.

"Tahlia." Evelyn says in a whisper as she descends the staircase enveloping the young girl in a tight hug. "Aww sweetie, we've missed you so much. I'm so sorry honey."

She returns her Aunt's embrace, holding back the tears as she does. They part and Evelyn holds her at arms length, admiring her. "Girl, look at you. A heartbreaker, just like I always knew you'd be."

Tahlia and the boys laugh with Evelyn as she heads for the front door, "Well I have some errands to run. Caleb why don't you and the boys get Tahlia settled in her old room. I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do." She turns back before she shuts the door, "Would you boys like to stay for dinner?"

The three guys nod, "Great, I'll be back later, behave kids." She gives them a mock glare as she shuts the door. They haul Tahlia's bags up to the third floor, which only contains two rooms, Caleb's bedroom and Tahlia's old room.

Tahlia opens the door as she is the only one with free hands, the guys insisted on carrying her bags. The room is just the way she left it, like it hasn't been touched at all.

Her bedroom is by far her favorite room in the house. What's not to like, from the double doors leading into the room, to the walk-in closet to her left. On the outside wall of the closet is a flat screen TV, small shelves attached to the wall hold her Xbox, DVD player and all her movies and games. A small red velvet love seat sits in front of the TV. A four poster, canopy, California King size bed that takes up the entire corner of the far left side of the room, next to a big bay window and the beautiful black marble desk to her right. A shelf on the wall by the bed holds her stereo system.

The master bathroom is in the far right corner, holding a double sink to her left, then the shiny black toilet, the shower is encompassed by floor to three feet below the ceiling glass walls and door, has rock walls and floor, a bench and two shower heads one off the left wall and one off the back. In the right corner is by far her favorite thing, an infinity Jacuzzi tub, set into the floor and surrounded by two small steps. A window next to the tub opens to let in the outside air.

Finally next to the bathroom across the back wall are a set of double doors, which lead out onto a deck that overlooks the backyard.

Tahlia flops down onto the bed relishing in the soft black fabric of the comforter and sheets. The boys crawl up onto the bed with her, Tahlia giggling as they crowd around her along with the dogs.

Yeah it was good to be home.

 

* * *

 

A few hours of rest later they made their way down to the dining room where dinner was waiting for them. In honor of her return to Ipswich, the cook Franco had made her favorite. Filet migon wrapped in bacon, and three lobster tails steamed, then covered in butter and lemon.

 

* * *

 

Afterwards the boys took off to their homes, they were back within an hour all toting giant duffle bags. Tahlia came into her room to find four sleeping bags littered across her floor surrounding her bed. The four boys were currently sprawled across her bed, controllers in hand playing a game on her Xbox.

"What the hell is this, a campground?" She said motioning to the bags, her hands on her hips.

Tyler smirked speaking up, "We decided that for the summer, we're going to spend everyday with you. You know, make up for what we lost." Tahlia smiled, shaking her head she climbed on the bed, sitting in between Reid's legs and leaning back against his chest.

 

* * *

 

The next 3 months were the best times Tahlia had in over 4 years. The boys true to their word, never left her side, they did everything together. From going to the lake, camping, the movies, and nights at Nicky's. The entire summer was filled with fun, sun and making new memories.

 

* * *

 

One day in particular made Tahlia's life complete, she woke up and walked outside at the urges of the boys. What she found was her truck and street bike sitting in the driveway. She couldn't believe it, she thought for sure they had been sold by her father. According to Caleb they had been sold, but since they were in her name and the titles weren't signed by her, the police impounded them. Caleb had gotten in touch with the police and they had worked it out to ship her vehicles to her.

So now here she was staring at her custom built and custom painted black with pink accents, Ford F-350 & her Ducati 750.

 

* * *

 

The weekend before school started the group had a nice dinner with Evelyn. After the meal, Tahlia bid goodbye to Pouge, Reid and Tyler. They were each going to get ready for the bonfire that night, it signaled the start of a new school year.

Tahlia went up to her room, after taking a nice long hot shower, she got out and proceeded to get ready. She blow dried her hair, letting it fall in its natural way down her back, the ends just brushing the top of her butt. She put on light eye make-up; mascara, eye-liner and a light silver eye shadow.

Going into her closet she pulled out a pair of light blue jeans that hugged her legs and butt. A long sleeved black scoop neck shirt, that showed off her cleavage and an inch of her toned abdomen. She pulled on her knee high black leather boots, with a chunky 4" heel. Grabbing her leather jacket she wears to ride her motorcycle, she makes her way down the stairs. Reid was waiting at the bottom for her, obviously having just arrived. They bid goodbye to Evelyn and took off having a few things to take care of before the party.

 

* * *

 

On a cliff about a mile above the party Tyler, Caleb and Pouge stand on the edge staring down at the glow of the bonfire below, a full moon in the sky above them. Behind them Reid and Tahlia walk up, Reid making their presence known, "What's up fellas?"

Both of them were smirking in their evil way, making the other three wonder what they were up too.

"Hello boys." Tahlia smirks giving them each a kiss on the cheek, as she stands next to Pouge.

Tyler turns to Reid, "Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift."

"Had things to do." Reid said sharing a wink with Tahlia, "How's the party?"

"Don't know. Just got here." Pouge answered, his rough voice sliding over Tahlia like velvet. God how she missed him. A full summer with Pouge mostly all to herself wasn't enough, she knew that now.

Reid looks back at them, "Well, hell, boys…" Tahlia gives him a mock glare, "And beauty." She smiles as he turns back around looking down off the cliff, a ring a fire spreads from the center of his eye outwards, before his eyes turn completely black. "…let's drop in." He steps off the cliff, his arms spread out to his sides like a birds wings as he falls.

"Oh, shit, yeah." Tyler says turning around, his eyes black as he falls backwards off the cliff.

"Tyler!" Caleb yells stepping to the edge.

Pouge steps up looking over the edge, "Come on, Caleb. It's not like it's gonna kill us…" Pouge looks back at him smirking, before turning back to the cliff. "…Yet." Pouge steps off the edge much like Reid had.

Tahlia comes up taking Caleb's hand in hers, "They'll learn the hard way Cale-bear. Come on, let's go." He squeezes his cousin's hand as they step off the cliff together. They land at the bottom in a crouch like it was nothing, standing up they join the other three as they walk towards the party.

 

* * *

 

Students are everywhere, most of them crowded around the fire as they're on the beach, next to the water and it's pretty cold. Among the crowd is Kate, Pouge's girlfriend and her new friend, a blonde named Sarah. They're looking around at the people when Sarah asks Kate, "So give me the scoop. Who's here?"

"Okay." Kate points to a blonde guy on the hill to the right of them. "The first thing you have to know is that Aaron Abbot is a prick. Treats girls like dirt."

"Okay." Sarah looks in front of them where a brunette guy is smiling at them as he makes his way through the crowd. "Who's that?"

"The new guy."

"Ooh, he's looking over here."

"Don't know much about him, but I intend to find out." Kate says smugly, smiling at the boy.

"He's cute." Sarah says.

"Mmm hmm." Kate agrees still watching the boy.

Up on the hill Aaron asks his girlfriend who's attached to his arm, "Hey, who's that chick with Kate?"

"Sarah something. She transferred in from a Boston public."

"She's kinda hot." Aaron says observing Sarah's long sleeve black shirt and low slung blue jean skirt that shows off her stomach. The girl on his arm just rolls her eyes, glaring at Aaron.

A voice in the crowd yells, "Yo, Caleb!"

Kate and Sarah turn to see four guys walking down a sand dune towards them. "They're here." Kate says.

"Who are they?"

Kate smiles, "The Sons of Ipswich."

The four guys walk through the crowd towards the girls, Pouge on the right, then Caleb to his left, Reid then Tyler. Caleb and Reid split apart to reveal Tahlia as she steps up between them. The smile on Kate's face drops slightly as she catches sight of Tahlia, but she forces it back as the group reaches them.

"Hey Kate," Caleb says politely, mostly for Pouge's sake.

"Caleb." Kate and he both chuckle, Tahlia rolls her eyes at Kate's blatant flirting with her cousin.

Meanwhile Kate runs forward latching onto Pouge, "Hi!" She kisses him, "You're late."

"I had a thing with the family." Pouge tells her, then looks to Sarah. "Who's this?'

Kate smiles, "My new roommate. Sarah, this is Pouge Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid…"

The blonde boy interrupts her, "Garwin. Reid Garwin. Good evening." He shakes Sarah's hand, she smiles at him returning the greeting, "Good evening."

Reid continues making an ass out of himself, "You know, Sarah's my grandmother's name. You kind of remind me of her."

"Caleb Danvers." He says interrupting Reid and holding out his hand. "And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way."

Sarah takes his hand laughing, "Good. Sarah."

Caleb turns to his left, "This is my cousin Tahlia."

The brunette holds out her hand smiling at the pretty blonde, "Nice to meet you Sarah."

Sarah smiles back, "Likewise." The two seems to have already bonded.

From the other side of Tyler on Tahlia's left side comes a girl's voice, "Hey, Caleb."

Tahlia and Pouge roll their eyes, of course this girl would see her cousin and for the millionth time try to pick up on him. She moves herself in between him and Sarah rudely. "Kira." Caleb says nicely, he just can't be mean to anyone.

"How was your summer?"

Caleb looks past her towards Sarah, "Umm…"

Kira notices and turns around to face Sarah, holding out her hand. "I'm Kira."

She takes her hand, "Sarah."

"Oh, right. From the Boston public. Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spenser from a public?"

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?" Caleb tells her.

"Yes, before I have to shut you up myself." Tahlia says stepping up to Kira's face.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Aaron says stepping up in Caleb's face, he glances over leering at Tahlia. "Hello sexy."

"Oh please." Tahlia gags, rolling her eyes as Caleb takes her hand pulling her slightly behind him, "I don't want any trouble Aaron."

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron says smirking at Caleb.

One of Aaron's lackeys pipes up from behind his leader, "You posers make me wanna puke?"

"Is that right?" Reid asks stepping forward, Tahlia knows he took that as a challenge. Caleb stops him with an arm, "Hey, hey, let it go."

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Aaron says cockily.

Caleb smirks, "Actually, I think Kira owes Sarah the apology."

Sarah chuckles at Caleb sticking up for her, she smiles at Kira who gives her a glare in return. Aaron smiles, then shoves Caleb back a step. Before any of them can do something, the mystery guy that Kate was admiring earlier steps in between them.

"You were being kind of bitchy." The kid says to Kira.

Tahlia sees Reid's eyes flash with a ring of fire, the next thing anyone knows, the lackey from earlier pukes on Aaron's back. Everybody hollers in disgust as they back away from the kid and Aaron. Reid starts laughing, Caleb and Tahlia give him a glare and he stops. A kid's voice comes over the loud speakers, "Guys. Uh, guys, Dylan just called. He said he saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell Road."

Everybody splits up heading for their cars quickly. Sarah, Kate and the new guy follow the Sons and Tahlia. Caleb looks back as they head into the woods, "You need a ride?"

"No, Sarah drove us out here." Kate says.

"I'll see you back at the dorms?" Pouge asks his girlfriend.

"It's getting late. I'm just gonna crash." She gives him a kiss. "Call me in the morning?"

"I could use a lift." The new guy says walking up behind the group.

"No problem," Kate says a little too happy about it for Tahlia's taste.

"Hey, nice going back there. Caleb." He holds out his hand to the kid.

"Chase." He introduces himself shaking Caleb's hand. "I thought that guy and I were about to go at it. His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

"Didn't it though?" Reid comments slapping Tyler on the shoulder, Tahlia shakes her head beside him smiling.

Everybody starts climbing into their vehicles, Sarah's car is right across from the Hummer, facing them. As Sarah gets in she waves to Caleb and Tahlia who are climbing in the back on the driver's side. "Good night."

The cousin's wave back as Sarah gets into her car, they get into the back of the Hummer, Tahlia sitting in between Pouge and Caleb.

"Sarah wants you, man." Pouge comments smiling at Caleb.

Reid scoffs from the passenger seat, "That's bullshit."

"Oh, now. Don't be jealous, Reid." Pouge tells him laughing.

Sarah tries to start her car but the motor won't turn over. She opens the door yelling to Tyler whose driver window is open. "My car won't start!"

"Hop in with us." Tyler tells her.

"I can't just leave it here."

"I could fix it for you," Reid says earning a sigh from Caleb.

"Reid, don't." Caleb warns him.

Reid only grins, "It's not over yet, boys." He gets out of the car as Tyler shakes his head smiling.

Pouge looks to Caleb, "Let it go. It's his life, man."

Reid opens the hood of Sarah's car blocking their view of him, looking under the hood his eyes flash with fire as the three in the car look on curiously. He closes the hood a moment later. "Try it again."

Sarah turns the key, the car fires to life, she rolls down the window, "Thank you!"

Reid comes back to the car as the sirens get closer, they can see the cop cars coming towards them. He opens the driver's door shoving Tyler, "Gotta bolt. Move over."

"It's my car." Tyler argues.

"Move over, Babyboy, now." Tahlia says gently, joined by Caleb's voice.

Reid takes off through the woods, they look back to see a cop car following them. The three boys and Tahlia laugh as Caleb sighs leaning his head back. They tear through the woods, the cop car right on their tail.

"Ah, we gotta pull over." Caleb says sighing.

"Oh, you wanna stop? That'll impress Harvard." Reid quips from the driver's seat.

Tahlia gives her cousin a raised eyebrow, he sighs giving in, "All right, what the hell? Let's lose 'em. Hey cut across Marblehead, might as well have some fun while we're at it."

The chase through the woods continues, the five friends laughing as they weave, sliding in and out of the trees. They jump down an embankment onto the sand, they race across the top of Marblehead towards the lighthouse.

"All right, guys, you ready?" Reid asks looking at everyone.

"Come on, Caleb. It's gonna take all of us." Pouge says looking to his friend.

Tahlia takes her cousins hand, nodding, she knows what he's feeling. "I'm right beside you Cuz." He nods squeezing her hand.

The cops behind them start honking their horn, they're thinking the Hummer doesn't realize there's a cliff ahead. Reid slams the pedal to the floor, as the five friends eyes turn black, Reid yells out, "Harry Potter can kiss my ass!"

The Hummer goes off the cliff as the cops slam to a halt, they get out of the car and walk to the edge, peering down to the water below. Suddenly the Hummer slams down behind the cop car, the teens laughing as Reid slams it in reverse and spins around leaving the cops behind.

 

* * *

 

Back at the dorms Chase is walking the girls to their room, "We must be the last ones in."

The girls giggle as they stop in front of their door, "Well, this is us."

Chase looks down at Kate with a frown, "Ooh. Uh. Just a sec." He reaches down and grabs a big spider off of her shoulder. Kate freaks, "Ew. Oh, my God!"

"Shh!" Sarah tells her, as Kate continues ranting, "And they're all over the place here."

Chase drops the spider on the ground, stepping on it with his shoe, as Kate thanks him.

"See? Chivalry's not dead after all." Sarah comments.

"No, it just transferred in." Kate says smiling at Chase. "Oh, hey, we're gonna go into town tomorrow for some things. Do you need to pick up any stuff?"

"Sure. I'm in 311. Call me."

Chase leaves down the hallway to his room, while Kate stares at his back whispering, "He's hot, huh?" Sarah opens the door to their room, chastising Kate, "Listen to you."

 

* * *

 

Back at the Danvers house, Reid and Tyler had taken off for the dorms. Tahlia and Caleb we're saying good bye to Pouge as he sat on his Ducati. "Thanks for the ride." Pouge tells them kissing Tahlia's forehead, then he and Caleb share their private handshake as they talk.

"All right. Take it easy." Caleb tells him.

"I'll see you later, man."

"Call me in the morning."

"Bye, cowboy." She waves as he puts on his helmet and takes off.

The two cousins make their way up the walkway to the front doors, the gate closing behind them. Caleb enters the house first, Tahlia follows shutting the door behind her. They head for the stairs, each taking off their jackets as they go, Evelyn's voice stops them on the bottom stair.

"You two are home early."

They turn around going into the sitting room on the left side of the front door as you come in the house. Evelyn is sitting in her favorite chair, a cigarette in one hand and a glass of alcohol in the other, she's staring at a picture of Caleb's father when he was young.

"It's after midnight, Mother. What are you still doing up?"

"Thinking about my babies… turning 18 this week."

Caleb and Tahlia both drop their heads, sighing, they both know where she's going with this.

"God. You look so much like him in this light." She sighs, "You know, he was a year younger than you two when we met. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Yeah. You've told us." Caleb tells her. "Now, let's get you up to bed."

"So handsome." She looks back down at the picture, "He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. I'm so afraid I'll lose you like I did him."

Caleb sighs heavily, "How many times do I need to tell you that I'm not him?"

"That's the same thing he said about his father." She said snidely placing her glass down roughly on the platter with the bottle of alcohol. "You know, these—these powers… That you and your friends developed when you were 13 are nothing compared with what you'll get when you ascend. They are 1000 times stronger. Caleb. They are so seductive." She sits back in her chair, flicking the ashes from her cigarette. "You'll suddenly think… The world is yours for the taking. And… then you really start to use, and use, aging each time. Taking bits of your life, until there is nothing left."

"I won't." Caleb tries to assure her.

"That's what he said." She retorts. "I don't want to lose you both. I won't survive it this time. I won't."

Caleb shakes his head as Tahlia takes his hand leading him up to his room, she kisses his cheek and heads down the hall to her room.

 

* * *

 

Back at the school Sarah is lying on her bed drawing, her curiosity gets the better of her. "So why do you call them "the Sons of Ipswich"? What are they? Like, a boy band?"

Kate comes walking out of the bathroom, "You know what? I like you. You're funny. Not like all the other stuck-up bitches." She sits down at the vanity to take off her earring, she looks at Sarah through the mirror. "No. They're supposedly descendants of five families that settled the Ipswich Colony in the 1600s. Old money."

"So what about Tahlia?"

Sarah doesn't miss the dark look that passes across Kate face before she answers. "She's Caleb's cousin. She grew up with the Sons since they were born basically."

"So why do people call her the Fallen Angel?"

"I honestly don't know. But trust me, an angel is far from what that girl is."

"Why do you hate her?"

"I don't hate her. I just hate how close she and Pouge are. He tells her everything, she knows him better than I do and I hate that."

Kate turns to Sarah as the blonde sits up on her knees, taking off the sweater she had on over her tank top. "You know, Caleb and Reid were both checking you out tonight. But if it were me, I'd go for Caleb."

"Why?"

"He's just one of those majorly good guys, you know?"

"Well, how do you mean?" Sarah asks sitting down to take off her long wool socks.

Kate is still sitting at the vanity brushing her hair. "Well, like, he could stay here in the dorms and party with the rest of us, but he stays at home to take care of his mom."

Sarah walks into the bathroom, "What's wrong with her?"

"After Caleb's dad died, she became a bit of an alcoholic."

"So is he seeing anyone?"

Kate smiles, "So we are interested?"

Sarah smiles back as she walks back into the room wrapped in a towel, "So who's the fifth?"

"Fifth what?"

"Well, you said five families."

"They say the fifth was killed of during the Salem witch-hunt."

"What?"

"Cool, huh?"

"Or creepy." Sarah says as she leaves the room, heading to the common showers down the hall.


	5. The New Girl In Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters or related things. I only own my original character Tahlia and anything else that seems out of place.

 

* * *

 

Back at the cliff, it's pouring down rain, and cops are swarming the area. The two cops that watched the Hummer go off the cliff are speaking with their superior. "Couldn't see nothin' but their taillights in the damn fog. But I swear to God, sure seemed like they went right off the damn cliffs."

"What you were probably looking at were the aircraft warning lights on the Marblehead lighthouse." The Captain walks over to his car, his radio crackles to life. _"Uh, Captain, we have a suspect vehicle with occupant back near the Dells. Respond and advise."_

He nods to the other two officers as he gets in his car heading to the location, they follow him. They get out of the cars walking over to the vehicle, the windows are fogged on the inside so they can't see in.

"We tried to wake him, but he's passed out cold. Doors are all locked."

"Go ahead and call it in. We're gonna need a tow."

The Captain moves to the driver's window, tapping on the glass with his fingers. "Hey, kid! Open up!" He turns to another officer, "Gimme your flashlight." He taps on the window again, then shines the light inside. Still no movement. "Break out the rear window." Another officer breaks the rear driver's window out and unlocks the driver's door. The Captain opens it and reaches in touching the boys shoulder, his head lolls to the side, his eyes are white, he's dead.

 

* * *

 

Back at the dorms, Sarah is in the common bathroom, taking a shower. Suddenly the electricity crackles and she hears the sound of glass shattering as the dark envelopes her. She shuts off the water looking around, she calls out looking out the door. "Is somebody there?" She grabs her towel off the hook wrapping it around herself before opening the door and stepping out. "Hello?"

She walks over to the stalls, stooping down to peer under them. That's when she notices the broken light bulb on the floor by the sinks. She picks up a piece of the glass, shaking like a leaf in a wind storm. She puts it back down, looking up at the lights, she doesn't see the apparition behind her. Just as it reaches out to touch her, she turns and yelps, as she sees her reflection in the mirror. She opens the door and leaves the bathroom as the apparition appears in the mirror smiling at her.

 

* * *

 

Inside the Danvers Mansion, both Caleb and Tahlia awake with a start, their both covered in a thin sheet of sweat. The rain is pelting the windows outside, they both look to their clocks, they read 2am.

 

* * *

 

Sarah is walking down the corridor back to her room, she hears something behind her and turns around. There is nothing there, but when she turns back, Reid is standing before her, she lets out a loud scream. "Oh, my God." She says trying to catch her breath.

"Didn't mean to scare you. Just got back."

"Sorry. I'm just a little freaked out. It felt like someone was watching me in the showers."

Reid nods as he steps around her, "Let's take a look, shall we?" She eyes him warily, he holds out his hand to her, "It's okay."

She follows him into the bathroom, he's tapping his fingers on his chin as he looks around. "Don't see anyone."

They walk back out into the hallway, Reid turning to her, "I'll, uh, catch you later, then."

"Yeah, see ya." Sarah says smiling as they both separate going opposite ways.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Caleb and Tahlia are in his Mustang, driving into town. Caleb is on the phone with Pouge, while Tahlia reads the paper in her hands, the dead kid from the Dells is on the front page.

 _"_ _What makes you think it was Reid?"_

"It's always him. But I've never felt it when one of us used The Power. Have you?"

 _"_ _No. I don't know. Maybe it's because you two are so close to ascending."_

"I-I don't know. Maybe. I'm telling you, it was strong enough to wake me out of a dead sleep. Tahlia too."

 _"_ _You know, he's only using his powers to piss you off cause he's jealous you're ascending first, man."_

"I'm telling you, just—Jesus!"

Caleb and Tahlia see the dead kid's apparition in between them. They hear a horn honking, they look up in time to see they're on a head on collision with a semi truck. On the phone, Pouge hears Tahlia's scream, then a loud explosion and the sickening sound of crunching metal. _"Caleb? Tahlia?"_

The Mustang explodes into pieces, as the semi truck and trailer pass through the scattered mess, the car materializes back together behind it. Tires screech as Caleb slams on the brakes bringing the car to a stop. The two cousins look at one another, they're breathing heavily and sweating. Caleb looks in the mirror to see the truck driving off like nothing happened.

Tahlia hears Pouge's voice through the phone, _"What's going on, Caleb? Pick up. Tahlia, you there? Caleb, pick up the phone, man."_ She picks up the phone from the floor by her feet handing it to Caleb. _"Caleb, what's going on?"_

Caleb speaks his voice shaking, just like his body. "We just saw a darkling. It was in the form of that kid they found at the Dells."

 _"_ _Yeah, I saw his picture this morning in the newspaper. But who'd send you two a darkling?"_

"I have no idea. Something's wrong. I can feel it."

 _"_ _Look we got to talk to Reid tonight. He'll probably be at Nicky's, so we'll see him then."_

"Definitely."

Caleb hangs up the phone, locking eyes with Tahlia briefly, he sighs putting the car in gear and tearing off down the road. They arrive in town and head to the drug store to pick up a prescription. The pharmacist hands it to them smiling, "Here you go, Caleb. Tahlia. Have a good day." They nod, turning as a female voice speaks, "Hey Caleb." She ignores Tahlia which is fine for her, Tahlia doesn't want to speak to her.

"Oh, hey, Kate. What are you up to?"

"I'm just stocking up our room. Did you hear about the dead kid?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did."

"Did you know him?"

"No. No, he, uh, he just transferred in."

"Yeah, I heard he lived on Reid and Tyler's floor."

Caleb and Tahlia turn to see Sarah walk up behind them, she smiles as she sees them. "Hi."

"Hey Sarah." Tahlia says giving her a smile.

"Hi there." Caleb says a smile growing on his face.

Suddenly Chase jumps out from behind Kate, "Boo!" He has a pair of funky glasses on his face. Kate slaps him on the arm, "You scared me."

"Hey man." Chase says shaking Caleb's hand. "Hey," Caleb says back.

He turns with a big smile, "Tahlia."

"Chase." She says with a small nod.

Kate stutters, "Um, I'm gonna see if Pouge wants to catch that new Brad Pitt flick this afternoon. Who else wants to go?"

"I will." Chase volunteers.

"Okay," Kate says with a sickening smile and blush.

Caleb motions between himself and Tahlia, "We've got to run some errands for my mother." He glances over at Sarah who declines, "I already saw it."

"Do you feel like running errands?" Caleb asks her.

"Sure," she answers very quickly, causing Tahlia to smile, the two were so cute together.

They head out to the car, Caleb putting the top down as Tahlia climbs in the backseat, giving Sarah shotgun. They head out of town, soon they're surrounded by trees and flying down a gravel road. They cross an old stone bridge, Sarah glances around, "Uh! I wish I'd brought my camera. This place is so beautiful."

Tahlia reaches into her bag pulling something out she hands it to Sarah, "Here, use mine."

Sarah smiles taking it and quickly starts snapping pictures of everything from the scenery to her two new friends. They pass by an old structure on their left, Caleb tells her, "That's the old Putnam barn, what's left of it. This whole place for miles around was the original Ipswich colony."

Sarah watches the barn pass by, she intrigued by the history. "So what brought you to Spenser?" Caleb asks.

"A scholarship."

"But why Spenser?"

"I wanna go to Harvard."

Tahlia smirks, yep this girl was definitely a match made in heaven for her cousin.

"My father was class of '81." Caleb says proudly.

Sarah sits up, "That's so cool." She pauses for a moment, "Uh, Kate told me he passed away."

"Uh, you-? You and Kate talk about me?"

"Well, you know, just girl stuff."

The three of them laugh as they fly down the road, things between them are so free and easy. Soon they come to a fence blocking the road, and old house sits about 150 yards away from them.

"That's our family's first colony house." Caleb takes off his seat belt to get out, Tahlia having already jumped out the back. "Wait. Somebody lives here?" Sarah asks.

"Oh, just our caretaker, Gorman." Caleb gets out of the car to stand next to Tahlia when a gun shot rings out, Sarah flinches at the sound.

"Gorman! It's me and Tahlia! It's okay!" He glances down at Sarah, "He doesn't see that well anymore."

Sarah scoffs, "You think?"

"Who's with you?" The voice comes from deep inside the front door.

"Just a friend. We'll be right back, okay."

"Okay." Sarah says smiling at them.

She watches the cousins walk up the pathway and into the house, she looks around at the rustling leaves, it's kind of creepy out there.

 

* * *

 

Inside the house, Caleb sets the prescriptions on the table, "Caleb. Tahlia." Gorman turns to them, "You should be more careful."

"I know, Gorman." The two sigh looking behind them into the other room. "Is there anything else he needs?"

"No."

"We'll see you next week, then."

The two walk out of the house, getting back into the car, Caleb turns to Sarah, "Okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

"So, you wanna shower or change first?" Caleb asks her as he shuts his door.

"For what?"

"We're going to Nicky's." Caleb tells her like its obvious.

"What's Nicky's?" She asks, looking between the two cousins who have grins on their faces.

 

* * *

 

After dropping Tahlia off at the house and changing, Caleb drove to the dorms so Sarah could change as well, then they headed to Nicky's. Tahlia changed her clothes, grabbing her helmet and jacket she took off on her Ducati. She got to Nicky's shortly after the couple, joining them inside at a table.

Pouge arrived after them, he smirked as he saw Tahlia's bike sitting outside, and he pulled his right next to hers. He smirked as he saw them sitting together, they made a good pair, that's why she was his best friend, next to Caleb. Pouge opened the door heading inside, he made his way to the right where he spotted Caleb and Sarah at a table with his girlfriend and her new best friend Chase. He walked up to the table, standing next to Kate, it took a moment for her to notice Pouge was there.

"Oh, hey, baby! You missed a great movie." Kate says before giving him a kiss.

"Yeah, I had to get my bike fixed."

"Well, that's cool. Chase hung out and kept me company." Kate says laying her hand on Chase's arm.

Pouge looked to Chase, "I'll just bet he did." He takes off his jacket, as the mood around the table gets tense at his words. "What's up, man?" He says looking to Caleb. "It's all good," Caleb tells him as they do their handshake.

Chase takes off his jacket trying to mock Pouge, who simply glares at Chase, hanging his jacket on the back of Kate's chair. "You want something to eat?"

She looks up at him, "Um, yeah. I'll just pick at whatever you're having." Pouge walks away and Kate turns to Chase smiling, "I'm sorry bout that." Chase just smiles waving it off.

Pouge walks up to the bar in the center of the room, he finds Nicky, "Hey, can I get a burger, fries and a Coke?" Nicky looks up and nods, as he's pouring a drink.

Pouge hears Reid's voice and looks over to the pool tables to see the two youngest Sons. But what catches his attention first is Tahlia. She's leaning on the side of the table, bent over at the waist. She has on black jeans so tight he could put a quarter in her back pocket and tell if it was heads or tails. Her favorite knee high black leather boots with the chunky 4" heel. Her hair is down, flowing around her like a curtain, Pouge prefers it down. But her top is what makes him smile, she's wearing the black and yellow strapless corset that Reid bought her, the one she wore on their last night together.

Tahlia looks up seeing Pouge first, as he strides their way a smile on his face. She nudges Reid who looks up, "Well, well, well…" He bumps knuckles with Pouge. "How long you guys been here?"

He hugs Tahlia kissing her forehead, as he bumps fists with Tyler. Reid grabs Pouge around the neck, "A bit. Just been playing Aaron and Bordy, and- would you look at that?"

Reid motions over to the bar, where a well endowed girl is leaning over the bar, her back to them. Reid slams down money on the pool table, "Blue, cotton." Tyler kisses his money before laying it down over Reid's, "Mm, pink, lace." Pouge slaps his down on top of their hands, "Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve."

The three look to Tahlia, "I'm with Pouge on this one, boys."

The four of them fix eyes on the girl as Reid Uses to blow up the back of her skirt, revealing…

Nothing.

Pouge smirks as he picks up the money, "Yeah. Thanks, boys." He walks over to the bar slapping the money down in Nicky's hand, "Keep the change." He motions to the boys, "Next time." He takes his food from Nicky, taking a drink of his Coke and picking a French fry from the basket with his mouth. He smirks as Tahlia snags a few fries for herself, walking past him towards her cousin, Pouge can't help but stare at her ass.

"You guys are real tight, huh?" Chase asks, playing a game of foosball with Caleb.

"Families are real close. We kinda grew up together. We're kinda like brothers."

"That must've been nice." Chase stands back as he wins the game.

"The best two out of three." Caleb says laughing.

"Okay." Chase agrees shaking his hand.

Pouge goes over setting his food down on the table, then goes over to the foosball table where Chase and Caleb are playing, Tahlia standing next to her cousin.

He politely interrupts the two, "Chase. Mind if I get in a game?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Chase tells him backing to the end of the table next to Tahlia.

Pouge leans over the table, "Reid and Tyler are here."

"Where?"

"Pool tables. With Aaron and the boys."

Caleb sighs, he knows that trouble waiting to happen, "Great. That's trouble."

Chase leans down to Pouge, "So Caleb tells me you guys are swimmers."

"Spenser's best. State finals twice."

"I swam for Hastings. I was their freestyle man." Chase boasts.

Pouge smiles, "You won't be here. That's Caleb's swim."

Caleb smirks nodding as Chase laughs.

At the table Tahlia sits down next to Sarah who looks around quickly, "Okay, what just happened?"

"What?" Kate asks.

"Well, we were sitting here together, having fun, and now we're watching them have fun."

"That's what girls do. You know boys and their toys." Kate tells her.

Tahlia rolls her eyes, Kate is so boring sometimes. "Uh-uh." Sarah says, "Give me a quarter."

"Why?" Kate questions.

"Come on, just give me a quarter." Sarah looks at the boys then smiles at Tahlia, who gets her plan. "We'll show you what girls do, Kate." Sarah gets a quarter from Kate, she and Tahlia head over to the jukebox. They pick a song and as the first notes come out the crowd cheers in excitement, it's "I Love Rock & Roll" By Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.

The two girls smirk, sauntering over to the boys at the foosball table. Pouge taps Caleb on the arm as he sees Sarah coming up to them. Caleb looks at her as she grabs his hand, "Hi." She giggles as she pulls him onto the dance floor.

Tahlia feels like being a bitch so she takes Pouge's hand and pulls him out to the floor with her, he shoves Chase as he passes by him. Kate is less than happy, but she forces a smile watching the two couples dance and have fun.

They're all having fun, when they hear a glass break by the pool tables. They watch Reid shove Aaron, so Caleb nods to Pouge and Tahlia, "Hey it's Reid and Tyler." He turns to Sarah kissing her cheek, "Grab my jacket."

Chase starts to follow them, "You guys need some help?"

Pouge shoves him back, "No, man, just stay with the girls."

 

* * *

 

Outside Aaron and his two friends are arguing with Reid and Tyler.

"He made the shot, dickhead." Tyler tells Aaron as he steps out the door. "You bet him he could and he did."

"We ain't paying you shit, so if you don't like it—why don't you do something about it." Aaron lackey says.

"What's the problem?" Caleb asks walking out the door, flanked by Tahlia and Pouge.

"None of your damn business." Aaron snaps, pointing his finger at Caleb.

Reid enlightens them, "He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot, and… I did."

Caleb moves forward trying to keep the peace, "Why don't we just forget about it, okay?"

Nicky yells at them from the doorway holding a bat, "Hey! Take it someplace else, ladies. Now." Tahlia turns giving him a nod, he returns it knowing she'll handle it.

"Whatever you say Nicky." Aaron says snidely as he had his two buddies leave.

Caleb turns back to Reid and Tyler, "What were you thinking?"

"We were just playing 'em." Reid tells him.

"Yeah, come on, Caleb. They were suckers for it." Tyler interjects.

Reid walks up getting in Caleb's face, "Why don't you quit being such a pussy?"

Caleb grabs Reid's shoulder holding him in place, "I'm not finished with you yet."

Reid grabs Caleb's hand, his eyes black as he squeezes Caleb's wrist, the veins cracking in his hand. Caleb gasps, "Reid, stop." Caleb takes a breath, the fire ring flashing in his eyes as they turn back, he shoves Reid into the air, he slams against the wall hard a good fifty feet away.

Caleb steps forward, rage lighting up inside him, "What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive, you moron!" Reid shoves himself to his feet as Caleb continues, "You've seen what it can do if you abuse it. You want that? That's your business. But if you use it in the open, like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all. And that I won't let happen."

Reid stands up, using he lifts a keg from the ground into the air, Caleb holds his arms out to his sides, "My power's greater than yours."

"Not until you ascend." Reid scoffs.

Caleb throws his hands up, "All right, go for it, tough guy."

Reid throws the keg at Caleb, who deflects it easily, forcing a ball of power out in front of himself, he slams Reid backwards, crashing into a stack of glass bottles. Caleb advances on Reid, Pouge runs up to grab Caleb by the jacket, "Stop! This is crazy."

"It's for his own good!" Caleb says as Tyler runs to help Reid up. "Keep using it like you did tonight, like you did last night and when you ascend, you'll be as good as dead."

Reid hobbles over, "So I fixed her car. Big deal!"

"Don't play me Reid. I'm talking later and you know it." Tahlia says jumping in between the four guys her hands on both Caleb and Reid's chests, Pouge still struggling to restrain Caleb.

"The hell I do!" Reid yells at her, getting up in her face, "I didn't use later." He shoves past them, going back inside Nicky's.

Tyler timidly approaches Caleb, "It's not right using on each other, Caleb."

"Oh, tell it to Reid." He says running a hand over his face as Tyler goes back inside as well. Pouge sighs, throwing his head back momentarily. "Reid's lying. It had to have been him."

"How do you know?" Pouge questions.

Caleb thinks for a moment, "Because it wasn't you. Or Tahlia. Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me."

"Hey." The three turn to see Sarah in the doorway, Caleb facing her, "Hey."

"Are you okay?' She asks him concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let's go." She says tilting her head towards the car.

"Yeah, let's, uh—let's get out of here." He says walking away, Pouge and Tahlia follow him.

 

* * *

 

After grabbing their helmets Pouge and Tahlia have some fun racing one another through the streets to the Danvers Mansion. They part ways at the gate after saying goodbye.

 

* * *

 

Caleb drives Sarah back to the dorms, stopping at the front doors to drop her off. She turns to him with a smile, "Thanks again for a great day. I had fun."

"Yeah. Yeah, me too." He pauses fro a moment. "Listen, I'm sorry, about Gorman. He's just not used to seeing me with anyone except Tahlia."

She smirks, "I think I'll survive."

Caleb chuckles before leaning his head back against the head rest, "Fact is, besides Tahlia, you're the only girl I've ever taken out there."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And why is that?" She asks, curious of his answer.

He smiles, "I'm not sure just yet." He answers honestly.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Sarah opens the door but pauses, quickly turning back she gives Caleb a small quick kiss on the lips, they both smile as she gets out shutting the door behind her. Caleb watches, making sure she gets into the building safely, he smiles, laughing to himself as he drives home.

 

* * *

 

That night inside Kate and Sarah's room, they're sleeping, the wind and rain whipping outside their windows. A spider, like the one Chase stepped on crawls up onto the table next to Sarah's bed, moving across the books towards her. It crawls along her arms which are snugged up under the pillow beneath her head, it crawls up across her face and into her ear, her eyes snapping open as it does.

She sits up in bed, reaching for her hair she combs her fingers through it. She feels something drop onto her lap, she looks down at a spider, she flicks it off her with her hand. She throws the covers off her legs to reveal more spiders crawling all over her legs. She screams thrashing around on the bed, she reaches for the light as she stands up, the lights crashes to the floor illuminating hundreds of spiders crawling on the floor.

"Kate, wake up! Kate, wake up!" She screams, trying to get the spiders off of her.

Sarah looks over to her roommate's bed to see a spider crawl inside Kate's nose. A black spot starts to grow on Kate's forehead and then several tiny spiders burst from the spot.

Sarah jolts up in bed, looking around she sees no evidence of the spiders anywhere, Kate has her back turned to her, sleeping soundly.

 

* * *

 

In the Danvers house, Tahlia and Caleb both jolt awake, sweat covering them. Tahlia makes her way down the hall to her cousin's room, she knocks lightly then opens the door. Seeing Caleb awake she walks over sitting down on the edge of the bed. She opens her mouth to speak when Caleb's phone rings, he picks it up from the nightstand looking at the screen it reads POUGE, he answers placing it on speakerphone, as he sits up in bed.

"Yeah."

 _"_ _I just saw the same darkling you two saw last night. That dead kid at the Dells. What the hell is it?"_

"I don't know. It's starting to freak me out. I'm telling you, someone's using powers… and I mean big time. And I intend to find out who."

Caleb hangs up the phone, he smiles slightly as Tahlia curls up into his side. He throws the blanket over them both, as they fall into a fit full sleep.


	6. Always the Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters or related things. I only own my original character Tahlia and anything else that seems out of place.

 

* * *

 

The next morning is the first day of the school year, none of them are looking forward to it. It's a gloomy day, fog hangs in the air, while the wind whips through the town sending leaves scattering across the ground.

Inside their first class, Tahlia flops down into a seat on the far right side of the bottom row in the center section, between Caleb and Pouge. The seating is done in rows like a stadium, 5 rows, each row higher up than the first, in three separate sections. To the section on their left, one row up from them is Reid, he's looking down at them, still steaming from the fight the other night. Aaron and Kira sit in the section to their right, one row up, then Sarah and Kate sit in the same section, one row up, all the way to the far left.

The teacher comes in to start class, "Good morning. Mr. & Ms. Danvers…" The cousins look up from their books, "…Provost Higgins requests the pleasure of your company after class."

Pouge looks over giving his friends a look, they're all wondering what the Provost could want with them.

"Now. We're going to study four American contemporary writers of fiction. The first is Cormac McCarthy, then Tim O'Brien… Kent Haruf, and last but not least… Steven King."

"Yeah! _Dreamcatcher_ was the shit!" Reid yells out, making most everyone laugh, even Tahlia cracks a smile albeit shaking her head at his childish behavior as well.

"Thank you, Mr. Garwin, but no. My choice is _The Shining_."

 

* * *

 

After glass in the Provosts office, he tosses a newspaper onto the desk, the front page shows the dead kid at the Dells. "This is not the kind of publicity this institution is interested in. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you, Mr. Danvers?"

"No sir."

"Ms. Danvers?"

"No sir I only got back to town a few months ago, I didn't know him."

"But you would know about a fight at a local bar last night."

Caleb looks to his cousin, then back to the Provost, "Sir, if I could—"

"And if I'm correct… Chase Collins was with you?"

"Yes, sir."

The Provost stands up walking towards the window, "Chase Collins comes to us with a brilliant academic record and his family trust has made a generous endowment… to this institution. I want to make sure he has a positive experience at Spenser. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." The cousins answer together.

"Good." The Provost says sitting back down at his desk, addressing Caleb. "I understand you and Chase have already bonded… and I would appreciate it if you would continue… to take him under your wing, make sure his stay here is a pleasant one. And, Caleb."

"Sir?"

"No more fights."

Caleb nods, "Yes, sir." The Two cousins get up and leave the office.

 

* * *

 

In the library Sarah is studying, she tosses the book she's holding down as she gets bored. She picks up another book sitting on the table, it's very old and brittle. The title reads _Chronicles of Paganism The Rise of The Witch_. She opens the book to a page she had saved, the top reads _The Witches of Ipswich_. She flips through page after page, looking over pictures, phrases jumping out at her; _John Putnam, Danvers, Simms, Garwin and Parry. A picture of the Putnam barn, John Putnam was hung, a picture of a spider, spiders are imps._

"What is that?" Sarah jumps clutching her heart, as Kate leans down besides her.

"Um, Caleb's family history. Did you know that the witchcraft thing actually started here in Ipswich?"

"Every time I ask Pouge about it, he just tells me it's all nonsense."

 

* * *

 

By the time swim practice comes around, Tahlia has tons of energy and stress she needs to release. She changes into her blue with red piping one piece, tying her long hair into a braid that hangs down her back, she shoves it up into her swim cap. Putting her goggles on she jumps in an open lane and cranks out lap after lap. She stops when she sees two of the Sons coming out of the locker room. She hoists herself out of the pool, drying off she admires the perfect physics the boys possess. Just as every other female in the room is doing.

Caleb may be her cousin but she can certainly appreciate the way his muscles move beneath his skin. He keeps himself in good shape, mostly through swimming. His swim shorts are slung low on his hips, showing off his v-lines on his lower abdomen.

However the one behind him catches Tahlia's attention. Pouge's swim shorts are slung low and if she didn't know better she'd swear he rolled them down on top as well. She was sure he had to shave, with as low as they were. He always did like showing off his body, he worked hard for it and enjoyed the attention.

She was standing next to the two younger Sons. Tyler was as usual, not as muscular as Caleb or Pouge, but he had that boyish charm about him.

And Reid, with his sweatpants on, slung low on his hips preferred to keep something's to himself.

The two older Sons saw them and walked over standing to the left of them. Tahlia had moved in between the two young boys, leaning slightly against Reid, she had taken off the cap and was removing the braid from her hair.

"So, what did the Provost want?" Tyler asked.

Caleb sighs crossing his arms over his chest, "Someone told him about the fight at Nicky's."

There's a pregnant pause before Reid speaks, "Feel like elaborating on that?"

Pouge reaches across Tyler and Tahlia, messing with Reid's face, "You got a piece of glass in your face. Hold on let me get that."

The five laugh, after they finish up practice, they split up heading to the showers.

 

* * *

 

Inside the guy's locker room, Reid finishes his shower and instead of wrapping his towel around his waist he rolls it up, whipping Tyler in the ass with it. Tyler grumbles as Reid laughs, "Say my name!" Tyler tosses a towel at Reid, "Towel up, dude."

Reid walks past holding the towel in his hand, he has no problems being nude. He passes by Chase who gets up from his locker and heads past Aaron who is standing near the lockers. "What are you looking at, fag?" Aaron says to Chase smirking. Reid stops turning to watch the encounter.

"That thing between your legs. It's like a penis, only smaller."

Aaron grabs Chase by the collar of his shirt, shoving him up against the lockers, and punching him in the face.

Caleb appears from the other side of the lockers, "Hey, let him go, Aaron!" Beside him stand Tyler and Pouge.

With the distraction Chase grabs Aaron's hand and twists it, throwing Aaron against the lockers and punching him in the kidney. "Don't be so sensitive, Aaron. Size isn't everything."

Chase picks up his jacket and walks toward Caleb who gives him a smile, holding up his hand. "My man." Chase smiles taking Caleb's hand in a high five lock, laughing, "Up for some foosball?"

"I have dinner with Sarah later, but I think I can hang out for a while."

Chase eyes Pouge as they pass by, "What about you?"

"No, man. I'm cool." Pouge tells them as he watches Chase and Caleb walk away.

 

* * *

 

Later that night in the girl's dorm room, Kate and Pouge are arguing, loudly.

"You're being ridiculous! What is your problem?"

"Chase is my problem."

"What, are you jealous?"

"I just don't want you hanging around him."

"Look, he is just a friend."

"Yeah, right. I'm sure he's interested in just being friends." Pouge opens the door, walking out.

"This is beyond idiotic." Kate says as he leaves.

 

* * *

 

Outside the dorms the rain is pouring down, Caleb pulls up in his Mustang to drop Sarah off after their date. Sarah turns towards him, "Thanks for dinner."

"How about Saturday?"

"What about Saturday?"

"It's the Fall Fest."

"Oh, Fall Fest." Sarah says sounding slightly uninterested.

"Just wondering if you wanted to go with me." Sarah laughs at his eager smile, "And, also, it happens to be mine and Tahlia's birthday."

"I don't know." Sarah says shaking her head, thinking it over, "I'd love to go with you."

They twosome smile as they lean in for a light kiss, which goes from light and sweet, to hot and heavy in only a few seconds.

Sarah leans back trying to catch her breath, "I should go."

But Caleb catches her lips once more, "Yeah." He kisses her again hungrily, "Yeah, you should."

"No. I mean, back to the dorms."

Caleb nods pulling back again, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

They lock lips once more, Sarah speaking in between kisses, "I'm really gonna go." She kisses him again, laughing, she pulls back, "This is me leaving."

"Good night," Sarah says with a smile.

"Good night," Caleb answers.

"Sleep tight," Sarah says before she opens the door and runs inside, through the pouring rain.

 

* * *

 

Inside the dorm room, Kate is ranting about hers and Pouge's fight earlier in the night.

"I hate him when he's like this." Kate comes walking out of the bathroom, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "He's been jealous since the day we me. It drives me crazy."

"You don't hate Pouge. You guys are perfect for each other." Sarah says from her reclined position on her bed.

"Maybe not." Kate grabs her pillow, fixing her bed. "Maybe it's time to check out something new."

Kate climbs into bed, as Sarah tells her, "And maybe that's what Pouge's picking up on."

Kate's phone rings she picks it up sighing as she looks at the screen, she shows it to Sarah. "This is the eighth time he's called me in the last hour."

"So talk to him."

Kate slams the phone down after she turns it off, "No. Not until he stops being an idiot." Kate lays down in bed as Sarah shakes her head, setting her book down, she leans over switching off her light.

Kate's voice breaks the darkness, "I'll bet Caleb's not the jealous type."

Sarah simply smiles as she drifts off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Inside the Danvers household, Tahlia is sitting on the edge of her bed, watching Pouge pace the floor of her bedroom. She sighs as she watches him dial Kate's number again, like he has done eight times in the last hour.

She sighs, "If you keep that up, you're going to wear a groove into my floor."

Pouge stops, dialing the number again, only this time he growls throwing the phone towards the wall. Luckily for him Tahlia has very fast reflexes and catches it as it flies past the bed.

"I just don't get it! Why won't she answer?"

Tahlia sighs, she hated being in between Pouge and Kate, mostly because she didn't care for Kate at all. "Pouge sit down." He doesn't move from his spot by her couch.

"Please."

Her soft tone makes him look up at her, reluctantly he walks over sitting next to her on the bed. Tahlia turns towards him, her hand resting lightly on his arm, she can't believe what she's about to say. "Pouge, you have to understand where Kate is coming from. You basically told her she can't hang out with Chase, and most girls don't like being told what to do. Granted, I think they spend too much time together and are far too friendly, not to mention something about Chase just rubs me the wrong way. Regardless, you and Kate are a great couple."

Tahlia basically had to choke out those words as they almost got stuck him her throat. "She loves you and I know you love her. You two can make it through this, just give her some space and time to cool down."

Pouge takes Tahlia's word to his heart, he felt a hundred times better now. He turns to her, kissing her forehead and hugging her tight. "Thanks Angel, you always know what to say. That's why you're my best friend."

Tahlia sighs in Pouge's embrace, a sad smile on her face, "Yep that's me, the best friend."

Truthfully after having Pouge to herself for most of the summer, Tahlia's feelings towards him had began to change. She had always loved him, but now it wasn't the brother/sister love it used to be when they were younger. She knew she didn't stand a chance to Kate, he was in love with her. She loved Pouge, he was her best friend, and that was not something Tahlia was willing to jeopardize.


	7. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters or related things. I only own my original character Tahlia and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> At the order of my "wife", I had to post two chapters this time :)

 

* * *

 

The next morning as Tahlia was riding to school with Caleb, she noticed something was bugging him. As they walked into the school Tahlia stopped him just inside the doors, "Caleb, what's wrong?"

He stops sighing, "I saw the darkling again last night, he was at the foot of my bed."

Tahlia bit her lip, Caleb looked so lost already, and she didn't want to upset him more. But her conscience got the better of her, "Caleb I saw it too. It woke me out of sleep around 3am."

The cousins shared a look, they really needed to figure out what the hell was going on, and soon, before someone got hurt.

 

* * *

 

By the time swim practice came around, the two were more than ready to burn off some steam. Currently they were standing together on the finish line end of the pool, Pouge was in the middle of a race and they were cheering him on. Tahlia had already completed her race and they were just waiting for Caleb's turn. Pouge won by an easy margin, while the two cousins were cheering, Chase walked over to them.

"He really is good," Chase says of Pouge.

"He's the best," Caleb tells him, watching Pouge get out of the pool, he turns to Chase, "So I hear you swim a mean freestyle."

"That's what they tell me," Chase replies demurely.

"Let's see what you got."

Tahlia gets a bad vibe from Chase as he smiles at her cousin, there is definitely something off about him. She stands by Pouge, Tyler and Reid, cheering Caleb on as the two boys dive into the pool starting the race.

"Let's go!" Pouge yells.

As they near the wall Tyler shouts, "Push off! Let's go!"

"Come on Caleb, push it!" Tahlia yells to her cousin.

Suddenly the two boys turn their heads for a breath, looking at one another, Tahlia watches as Caleb swims head first into the wall, like he was being pushed and couldn't stop.

"Caleb!"

She jumps into the water, grabbing Caleb under his arms, she hauls him back to the surface where Pouge lifts him out of the pool. She lifts herself up kneeling next to him. When Caleb regains consciousness, there are five faces surrounding him.

"You okay, man?" He hears Chase's voice ask. "There you are. Had us going there for a second." Chase tells Caleb's as his eyes focus on his friends.

"Wacked your head pretty good," Pouge says.

"Lucky for you, Tahlia was there to get you out, before you sucked up the pool." Tyler jokes.

"He also whipped your ass!" Reid says cockily, before Tahlia kicked his ass into the pool.

 

* * *

 

During one of their later classes, Tahlia can't help but notice Caleb focused on Chase the entire time. A girl comes in with a note, the teacher reads it looking up at the class, "Mr. Collins, you're wanted in the Provost's office." Chase smiles at Caleb, Tahlia and Pouge as he leaves.

Inside the Provost's office, Chase knocks lightly on the door, opening it slightly, "Provost Higgins. You wanted to…?"

"Chase, come in."

The elder man waves him in, he walks in standing in front of the desk.

"You know one of our students lost his life… a few nights back at the Dells."

Chase nods, "Yes, I heard."

"Did you know him?" The Provost asks.

"No, sir. Why?"

"His car was returned to his parents." He holds up a school ID belonging to Chase. "His mother was kind enough to send this back to us."

Chase is stricken with fear, but he brushes it away casually reaching to take the card. "My student ID. I lost it that night."

"It was in the back seat."

Chase look sat him curiously, "That's odd. I wonder how he got it." Chase puts it in his coat pocket, "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. I understand you've become close with Caleb and his friends."

"Yeah. They're great, sir."

"I agree. I agree. You couldn't have picked a better bunch."

"I think so too," Chase says with an evil smile.

 

* * *

 

That night Caleb, Tahlia and Pouge are outside of the school in the pouring rain, Caleb is on the phone with Sarah.

 _"_ _Am I gonna see you tonight?"_

"I hope so." Caleb tells her. "Uh, listen, I have something to do first, but I'll give you a call later, okay?"

 _"_ _I'll be in my room."_

"Okay."

Pouge gets frustrated, "What'd she say about Kate? Why won't she call me back?"

"She's still pissed at you." Caleb tells him.

"Why are we doing this?" Pouge asks the cousins.

"We both saw the darkling again."

"Yeah, but why break into the admissions office?" Pouge questions as they climb over a railing.

"Because I wanna know more about Chase Collins."

Pouge follows them, jumping over the railing, "Look, I don't even like the guy. Are you sure you're not just imagining this?"

"I'm telling you, his eyes were as black as night in the pool today." Caleb grinds out in a harsh whisper.

Tahlia backs up her cousin, "There's something off about him and I wanna know what it is." She turns and walks over to the door, the two boys following. They get there and Caleb starts to use to unlock the door, when Tahlia stops him. "Geez, do you guys use for everything? Back up." She shoves them behind her, "Amateurs."

She takes two bobby pins out of her hair and within seconds, the door springs open, she stands giving the two a smirk as she walks inside.

 

* * *

 

Up at the dorm room Sarah finds a note stuck to her door, she opens it reading, 'Feeling kind of sick. Went to the infirmary…'

Inside the building, the three walk in to the administration office.

Back in the dorm room, Sarah is on the phone with a nurse, "Well, how sick is she?"

"She came in complaining of chills and a headache. Within an hour, she had a 101-degree temperature."

"Well, what could it be?"

"The doctor's checking her now. We'll call you when we know more."

"It's okay. I'm coming over there."

 

* * *

 

Back in the office the three are going through Chase's admission folder, there's a newspaper clipping about his parents death. "They died in a car accident." Caleb says. "It says Chase's father just lost control."

Pouge comes across his birth certificate, "His real name was Pope. Chase Goodwin Pope. Born July 14th, 1988. The Collins adopted him after his mother died, when he was 2 years old."

"When did you say his birthday was?" Caleb asked.

"July 14th."

"That's the same day his adoptive parents died. What year was he born?"

"1988."

"They died on his 18th birthday."

Tahlia stayed quiet through the whole conversation, just listening. Neither boys noticed the papers clenched in her hand, or the tears and betrayed look in her eyes.

Suddenly they saw the beam of a flashlight and footsteps coming up the stairs, they had just started to put the files away when the door opened. A security guard walked into the room, unlocking the door. He walked over to where the three of them were, the file drawer they were looking into, open, but no sign of anyone.

He shuts the drawer, he fails to see the three teens floating high above his head. Without warning several papers fall from Pouge's hand, Caleb uses, stopping the five papers just above the guards head. Tahlia quickly calls a small wind, and the papers blow back up to her landing softly in her open hand.

 

* * *

 

Inside the infirmary, Sarah stands outside of Kate's room, watching her friend. "Why are you taking her to the hospital at Gloucester?"

"Her temperature's jumped to 105… and she's showing symptoms of anaphylactic shock."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a severe allergic reaction."

"To what?"

"Well we're not sure." Kate lies in the bed, an oxygen mask on her face, her body is covered with hundreds of bumps. The doctor turns to Sarah, "It's as if she's been bitten by hundreds of insects. Like spiders."

Sarah looks at him, she thinks back to the book of Caleb's family history she read.

 

* * *

 

Back in the office the three are walking out, when Caleb notices Tahlia is being very quiet. "Hey Lia. Are you okay?"

She simply nods, as they head for the front doors, Caleb is repeating something to himself. "Goodwin Pope. Goodwin Pope. Goodwin. Goodwin. Goodwin. Goodwin Pope." Caleb stops them both, "Agnes Goodwin Pope. That's where I've heard it before."

"What are you talking about?" Pouge asks him.

" _The Book of Damnation_. They used to call her Goody Pope. Do you remember her?"

"I haven't read the book since we were kids." Pouge admits.

Caleb shakes his head, "Just call Reid and Tyler."


	8. Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters or related things. I only own my original character Tahlia and anything else that seems out of place.

 

* * *

 

A little while later Caleb and Tahlia pull up to their family's old colony house, her Ducati parked next to Pouge's Ducati and Caleb's Mustang next to Tyler's Hummer already parked by the fence. They get out of the Mustang, walking around the back of the house, they enter the cellar, walking down a flight of stairs lit by candlelight. Five stone backed chairs sat around a round stone table in the center, Pouge, Reid and Tyler stood next to their chairs.

"I told them everything." Pouge said to Caleb. "About the darkling, what we found in his file…"

Caleb stepped over in front of his chair running a hand over his face, Tahlia in front of hers, using Caleb floated _The Book of Damnation_ off the shelf and onto the table before them. Fire erupted around the outside ring of the table, the book floated in the center the pages turning themselves as Caleb spoke.

"It's a list of names, who brought charges against John Putnam and his family, during the Salem hunt. Pope was one of them. Goody Pope. Widow of Jacob, mother to Hagen."

"So what?" Reid quipped.

Tahlia sighed taking over, "So she claims that John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams… after she was widowed. The Book also records births and deaths during the damnation. Goody Pope's husband, Jacob, died June 4th, 1692. Her son, Hagen, was born April 11th, 1693. That's 10 months and 24 days later."

The Book closes shut, slamming down on the stone, candles around them flickering out.

"If what you're saying is true, and Hagen Pope is the bastard son of John Putnam… then the fifth bloodline in the Covenant didn't end in Salem." Tyler voices what they're all thinking.

Caleb sighs loudly, "And Chase is one of us."

"That's crazy." Reid says. "He can't be."

Caleb looks directly at Reid, "The night after the party in the Dells… someone was using. The Power was strong enough to wake me and Tahlia. The next night, it happened again."

"I felt it then." Pouge admitted.

Tyler looked to Reid, "See? I told you." Tyler's gaze moved to Caleb, "I felt it too."

"When you said it wasn't you, were you lying?" Caleb asked staring at Reid.

"No."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"Then it was him."

Caleb's phone rings, he pulls it out answering it. "Hey, could I call you-?"

Sarah's panicked voice comes through the phone, _"Caleb, Kate's been attacked."_

"Wait, wait. What?"

 _"_ _They say it's like she's been bitten by spiders… and I had this terrible nightmare about spiders. I'm scared, Caleb. Something weird is happening."_

"Okay, listen. I want you to go back to your dorm… and wait for me there. I'll see you soon, okay?"

 _"_ _Okay."_

Caleb hangs up the phone, he looks over to Pouge, "He's put a spell on Kate."

Pouge gets upset, "What are you talking about? What kind of spell?"

"Creation. Spiders." Pouge stands up, "They're taking her to a hospital in Gloucester." Pouge starts to leave, "Wait. Don't do anything until we know what he wants."

"We're talking about Kate!" Pouge says before he takes off out of the cellar, he gets on his bike tearing down the road.

Tahlia looks back at her cousin, he nods knowing what she's planning on doing. She heads up to her bike, tossing on her helmet, she fires her bike up and takes off after Pouge.

 

* * *

 

Pouge comes around a corner to find Chase standing in the middle of the road, he hits the brakes coming to a halt about 200 yards away.

"Come to save Little Miss Muffet, have we? Well, you're too late." Pouge revs his bike twice. "A spider came and sat down beside her and frightened Miss Muffet away.

Tahlia knows Pouge isn't far in front of her, she rounds a corner in time to see Pouge barreling towards Chase.

Chase's eyes go black, he waits till Pouge is directly in front of him then lifts Pouge and his bike into the air, over his head and throwing them down onto the asphalt. Pouge hits the ground, Tahlia cushioning his fall with a pocket of air beneath him, his bike smashes to pieces on the ground. Chase whips around, before Tahlia can focus on him, he creates a ball of power, almost like a force field, in his hands. He hurls it at Tahlia, it hits her square in the chest, knocking her back into a tree, she hits the ground unconscious.

Pouge pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, taking off his helmet, he stares at Chase with black eyes. "You hurt Kate, and I'll kill you."

"Hurt her? I only used her to get you. It's you that I'm gonna hurt."

"And you're just my bait to get to Caleb and Tahlia."

 

* * *

 

Sarah is in the waiting room of the infirmary, a nurse approaches her with a plastic bag and a pair of shoes. "These are her things." The nurse hands them to Sarah, "Why don't you go back to the dorm and get some sleep. If I hear anything, I'll call you."

Sarah walks down the path, through the woods and into the dorms. Up the stairs and down the long corridor to her room, she keeps looking behind her like someone is following her. She reaches her door and after placing the key in the lock she turns it opening the door. She sets Kate's things down then turns to shut the door, she gasps as she finds Caleb in the doorway.

"Hey." She says as he comes in. "What's wrong?" She asks as he walks past her, his head down.

"Have you seen Pouge?"

"Uh, no. But I called him and told him about Kate."

They sit down on Kate's bed, Caleb turns to her, "Well, how is she?"

"Not so good. But they said they'd call if there are any changes."

There's a knock at the door, Sarah stands, walking over to answer it. "Maybe this is him..." She opens it—

Caleb stands on the other side, "Pouge's been in an accident." He tells her.

Sarah looks between the two, confused. The one on the bed looks to the door, his eyes flash with the ring of fire and Sarah dissipates into the air. Sitting on the bed, the form changes into Chase, Caleb starts for him but Chase holds up his hand, "Stop right there." Sarah materializes on the bed beside Chase, her eyes closed. "Close the door."

Caleb steps forward, as Chase lays down next to Sarah, "Let's just keep this between the Sons of Ipswich." Chase places his arm around Sarah's head resting his hand on her shoulder, a spider crawling out from under his hand.

"Don't hurt her. She has nothing to do with this."

"Whether she lives or dies is entirely up to you, my friend." Chase stops for a moment, thinking, "You can't imagine what it was like growing not knowing what this was." The spider crawls up to Sarah's nose, "When I finally found my real father, he filled in all the missing pieces. But it was too late. I was hooked. By then, he was such a bitter old man—or should I say, bitter, old, young man. -That all he wanted to do was end the suffering. Like all our bloodline before us, he was more than willing to break the laws, of your sacred little club."

Chase stops for a moment, then he laughs, "So I got him to give me his share of The Power." The spider crawls up into Sarah's ear, black veins spread from her ear across her cheek, forehead and across her whole body. "And he died knowing that his son was going to get revenge… on your Covenant."

"You keep her in that spell, and she'll die."

"I know. "

"What is this all about? I mean, what do you want?"

"Want?" Chase gets pissed, knocking over the small bedside table as he stands up. "I'm Chase Collins. I have everything I could possibly want. It's—it's what I need. More power." Chase says walking over towards the bathroom, "Tomorrow night, birthday boy… at the exact moment when you and Tahlia ascend… be at Putnam Barn… where you both will, will me your power. Do that, and I'll let her live. And Pouge, Kate, Reid and Tyler and your mom… and what's left of the families." Chase walks over face to face with Caleb, "And don't think, I won't kill them. It comes natural to me. Just ask my adoptive parents."

"You killed that kid at the Dells."

Chase smirks, "Well, he caught me doing a little magic." He laughs, "At first, he wasn't sure, but then, well… he just wouldn't leave it alone. So I caught a ride with him over to the bonfire." Chase looks to Sarah as his eyes turn black, Sarah starts moaning and thrashing around on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asks quickly.

"Just making sure, I'm making my point."

Caleb's eyes flash with fire before turning black, Chase notices and bringing up his left hand, slams Caleb to the ceiling, then across the ceiling and finally down the wall to the floor, Caleb smacks his forehead off the floor as he lands. Then Caleb gets shoved along the floor and into the closet door. Chase then picks Caleb up and throws him into the mirror in the bathroom. Caleb crashed to the floor, glass stuck in his jacket and on the floor around him.

Chase laughs maniacally, "Do you see my problem here?" He leans against the door frame looking down at Caleb, "I like to use. A lot. Only… no one ever told me about the effects and the damage. The addiction. And we both know what happens, now, don't we?" Chase kicks Caleb, rolling him over onto his back. "So…" Chase places his foot on Caleb's chest, "The way I see it… I add yours and Tahlia's power to what I already have."

"It won't stop the aging." Caleb chokes out. "Your father obviously found out the hard way."

Chase leans down grabbing Caleb harshly by the front of his jacket, yanking him up to Chase's face, "My father never had this kind of power."

"It doesn't work like that. It's the body that wears down, not the power."

Chase grabs Caleb by the throat, "Just think of yourself as a sacrificial lamb. Hell… you're already their golden boy. Why not go out a real hero? So tomorrow night, the barn. Where it all started. A birthday party. Just you, me and that beautiful sister of yours."

Caleb gives him a confused look, which makes Chase smile. "Don't tell me you didn't know?" Chase gives a mock gasp, "Oh damn. I guess that was supposed to be a secret. Oops, my bad."

"It's either, you two… or them." Chase grins, "Brother." He kisses Caleb's cheek, then gets up putting the mirror back together and walking to the door. Just as he reaches it, he hears Caleb, "Don't leave her like that. She'll die."

Chase turns from the door, using he retracts the spell on Sarah the spider climbing out of her ear and dissolving into dust as Chase leaves.

Caleb stands up, walking back to the bed he sits down next to Sarah just as she wakes up. "What happened?"

He thinks for a moment, what to tell her. "You passed out when I told you—"

"What?"

"Pouge's been in an accident."

"Is he okay?"


	9. Fall Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters or related things. I only own my original character Tahlia and anything else that seems out of place.

 

* * *

 

Inside Gloucester Medical Center Emergency entrance, Tahlia stands next to Pouge's bedside. After she came to, she crawled to Pouge's body, Chase had hurt him bad. She called the ambulance first, then she called Caleb, who said he was going to check on Sarah and then he'd be there.

Caleb shows up, Tahlia notices something is wrong as he walks into the room. "Caleb, what happened?" He doesn't say anything. "Chase attacked you didn't he?"

Caleb looked up at her, "How did you know?"

"I felt it. I felt your pain."

Chase's words from earlier rang in Caleb's head, 'That beautiful sister of yours.' Could he and Tahlia be brother and sister? Everyone said they looked a lot alike. Most people thought they were siblings. Did Tahlia know? He didn't think so, ever since they were kids, they had no secrets from one another. He would figure it out after all this… If they survived.

"Caleb. We have to tell her. It's safer if she knows."

Caleb knew Tahlia was right, he was just afraid of losing Sarah once she knew the truth. They stood there next to their friend, Caleb holding Pouge's hand when suddenly he jolted awake, Caleb did his best to steady his friend. "Hey, Hey take it easy."

Pouge tried to say something but it came out mumbled. Caleb leaned down closer, "What?"

"Stay away. He's more powerful… than you can imagine."

"Hey, don't worry. Don't worry about that."

"We can't stop him," Pouge mumbles again.

Caleb and Tahlia leave the room, Tyler and Reid are waiting outside for them.

"How is he?" Tyler asks looking through the glass at his friend.

"He's hurt pretty bad. Where's Sarah?"

"Waiting room." Tyler answers.

"I say we all go after Chase. Right now." Reid says venomously.

"Listen, it may not be that easy." Caleb tells him as he pats Reid on the arm, "You guys stay here with Pouge. Call me if there's a change."

The cousins headed back to the waiting room, Sarah spots them coming down the stairs and stands up, "How's Pouge?"

"He's not good. What about Kate? Have you heard anything?"

"Uh, they stabilized her, but she's still really sick."

Caleb turns walking over to three chairs by the wall, he rubs his eyes, dragging a hand down his face. He sits down, Sarah sits next to him on his right, and Tahlia stands on his left.

"Caleb, look me in the eye and tell me the truth. The spiders. I read about them. They're one of the charges against John Putnam. They're… they're some kind of spell, aren't they?"

Caleb sighs, looking over at Tahlia, she gives him nod. He turns back to Sarah, "I wanna show you something… and then I'll explain everything."

 

* * *

 

The three of them get into Caleb's car, after a while they pull up to their destination… The Danvers Colony house. Sarah looks at Caleb confused, he leans over to her, "Don't be afraid."

They get out of the car Tahlia leading the way, Caleb takes Sarah's hand, the two following. They walk through the front door, Caleb shutting it behind them. Sarah looks around, "What about your caretaker?"

Caleb just gives a grim smile as he takes her hand, "It'll be okay."

They head up an old staircase to the second floor, Tahlia still leading the way. Gorman stands in the other room, next to a chair, the back facing towards them. He turns when he hears them, giving the cousins a hard look, "What are you doing?"

"It's all right."

"Caleb…"

"This is important to me, Gorman."

They walk forward, Gorman going back to the other side of the room. Sarah looks around at all the medical things lining the tables. She can see an IV bag hanging next to the chair and can hear a respirator breathing. Sarah eyes the hand hanging off the armrest of the chair, it's heavily wrinkled and the nails are like small claws, long and sharp.

"It's okay." Caleb tells her.

Sarah looks at the man in the chair, a breathing tube coming out of his throat. Suddenly the eyes pop open and Sarah gasps. The man looks between Caleb and Tahlia, a somewhat smile on his face.

"This is William Danvers III, my father." Williams's eyes shoot between the three teens. "He's 44 years old."

Sarah stares at him, sorrow and disbelief written on her face.

 

* * *

 

It's daylight when they leave, they drive to the stone bridge, parking the car, and they get out, Caleb and Tahlia leaning against the car while Sarah sits on the rail facing them.

"Every generation, the bloodlines produce only one: The eldest male."

"What about you Tahlia, how did you get The Power?"

Tahlia takes a breath, "Honestly, no one knows. No female has ever been born with The Power. Let alone my other… gifts. I'm an anomaly, an enigma, no one can figure me out, not even The Book has any answer as to what I am or where I came from."

"And you've always had this power?" Sarah asks him.

"At 13, you get a taste of it. It's a test, in a way. At 18, we ascend, and our powers fully mature… and it's seductive. Some can handle it, and others, like my father, couldn't. Tonight, at 12 minutes past 11, we'll both ascend."

"And what if you don't will him your share?"

"He's already got his father's. It makes him very powerful."

"And what if someone wills you their share?"

"It's against the laws of the Covenant. If it weren't, I wouldn't let them."

"Why not?"

"When one ascends… The Power becomes your life. That's why it ages you. Will it away, and you die."

Sarah's head drops as she realizes what this all means.

 

* * *

 

They go back to the Danvers Mansion, Tahlia splits from the two as she goes in search of Evelyn. She finds her where she figured, in the same chair, with a drink and a smoke. Evelyn turns her head as Tahlia comes to stand before her. "Tahlia, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, I just felt it was time we talked about a few things… mom." Evelyn's head snapped up to stare at the girl, "So that does ring a bell? It sounds funny coming from my lips, it should be natural though, shouldn't it? I mean after all, you are my mother!" Tahlia tosses the papers she found at the admissions office in Evelyn's lap, the birth certificate sitting on top.

Evelyn looks up to Tahlia, tears shining in her eyes, "I can explain."

"Oh I really hope so. Although no explanation is going to make up for the things I went through. Do you have any idea, what that monster did to me? And I endured everything, thinking he was my father. How could you do this to me?" Tahlia hears Caleb call for her, "We will, finish this."

Tahlia goes upstairs to her room, she and Sarah are getting ready for Fall Fest. Tahlia picked out two of her dresses, then they each did one another's hair and make-up.

 

* * *

 

Downstairs Tahlia can hear her mother, speaking to the boys, "Caleb, you cannot do this alone. We have to go to the others."

"We can't do that. He'll kill us all, including you. Pouge was the final warning."

"Then we have to go to your father."

"No. I know what you're thinking, Mother, and you know what'll happen."

Evelyn puts her hands on Caleb's face, "But he loves you."

Caleb flinches, "Well, then, he'll die with that secret."

She drops her hands, walking over to the alcohol, Caleb sighs, "Where's Sarah?"

"Upstairs, with your si—Tahlia, changing." Evelyn sighed thinking she almost said something she'd regret right now.

"You should never have involved her."

"You're right. But I can't change the past… and he's using her against me, all of you… and it's going to stop." He walks over to the two boys, "I want you to take Sarah to the dance. We'll meet you there. I don't think he'll try anything in the open."

"Would you just let us help you? You know we've got your back." Reid tells him.

"I know you do. But please, just once, do what I ask."

The two boys nod, Caleb looks to his left to see two out of the three most beautiful ladies in his life descending the staircase. Sarah has her hair in a bun at the base of her skull, tendrils of hair float around her face and light make-up on. She wears a silver choker necklace, the ends hanging down her back. Her dress is a gold, off the shoulder, form fitting gown, it brushes the floor as she walks. It's very low cut, the fabric bunching up underneath her breasts.

Tahlia has her hair down, the left side pinned back behind her ear with a shiny silver barrette, her make-up is light. She has on a black lace choker necklace to compliment her dress. A strapless blood red dress, the top resembling a corset with a black lace overlay. The dress hugs her form, flaring out slightly from the hips. Underneath her favorite black boots can just barely be seen.

"Wow." Caleb says, the two girls smiling.

"You look beautiful, my dears." Evelyn tells them, taking a longer look a Tahlia, who curtly nods.

"Ready?"

Sarah nods, the two of them walk out the door, Tahlia and the boys following. Outside Reid and Tyler wait in the Hummer, Tahlia stands next to the rear bumper, while the couple talks.

"Why can't I go with you?" Sarah asks him.

"I won't risk you."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'll see you soon."

"You better." She tells him before pulling him close to her and hugging him tight. He sighs, "I promise."

The two share a passionate kiss before parting, Sarah gives Tahlia a hug whispering in her ear, "Be careful." Tahlia smiles at her, "Always. Don't worry, I'll bring him back to you."

Sarah gets in the back seat, Caleb shutting the door once she's in. "Be careful. I'll call you."

 

* * *

 

At the school, Sarah walks in between Tyler and Reid towards the doors leading to the dance. On the steeple of the tower Chase stands watching the trio walk across the lawn. He smirks his eyes turning black as he throws himself from the tower landing softly on the stair railing below.

Inside the Mustang Caleb and Tahlia are driving to the dance, Caleb is on the phone with the Reid. "Hey, any sign of him?"

 _"_ _No."_

"Good. Listen, we're on our way. If he does show… please promise me you won't do anything stupid. How's Sarah doing? Can I talk to her?"

 _"_ _Yeah, she's fine. Hang on."_

Reid turns to hand the phone to Sarah, only to find she's gone. Tyler looks around, "She was just here."

 _"_ _Guys, what's going on?"_ Caleb's voice comes through the phone.

The cousins yell as Chase lands on the hood of the Mustang, Caleb slams on the brakes. They can hear Reid's voice through the phone, _"Caleb? Tahlia?"_

Chase shatters the windshield, sending it flying into the cousins faces. "What's your plan? You can't beat me, you know." Chase front flips over the car landing behind it as every window shatters.

At the dance Reid gets a bad feeling, "Something's happened."


	10. The Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters or related things. I only own my original character Tahlia and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> So this is the final chapter, please stay tuned for the sequel: An Angel's Sacrifice.

 

* * *

 

Caleb and Tahlia get out of the car, looking around they see the Putnam Barn in the distance. Tahlia reaches down, grabbing the hem of her dress she rips the front, creating a slit up to her knees. She and Caleb take off running towards the barn as the rain pours down on top of them. They reach the front of the barn walking in through the open door, they move cautiously taking in their surroundings. A voice comes from above them, "You know…" Both cousins turn around, above the door is a balcony, on it stands Chase.

"I'm just getting the feeling that neither of you are gonna keep up your end of the bargain… so I took out a little insurance policy."

Chase raises his arm, the two turn around to see lights turn on at the other end of the barn, there is Sarah, unconscious, levitating above a wooden table.

"She does look quite stunning." Chase erupts as Caleb moves slightly, "You touch her, and she dies." He appears on the balcony above Sarah. The two hold their hands up, showing they won't move.

"In fact, time's running out for Sarah. So why don't we get down to business."

Caleb's eyes turn black, the balcony Chase stands on starts to creak and shake. Tahlia holds her hands up, the ground under them begins quaking, the barn and everything inside starts to rumble.

Chase holds his hands up, whooping in laughter, "Whooooooooo, witchy." Chase starts laughing, "Oops, wait. Did I just say, "Witch"? All right. Tell you what. I'll make this easy for you. How about an accident? You lose control of your car on the way to the pathetic little dance. Trust me. I'm good at car accidents. Everyone'll miss you. They'll say great things about you. Only the Covenant will know the real truth. But, to them, you'll become legends." Chase holds up a finger smiling, "The ones who gave their lives for them."

"How about you let her go, and I let you live out your life?" Caleb tells him.

Chase levitates himself up onto the railing of the balcony, "How about I make you my "weyotch"? And Tahlia my bride."

"I'll never will you my power." Caleb says.

"Neither will I." Tahlia says taking a fighting stance.

"Then it looks like trouble for Sarah."

"I'll never let that happen." Caleb says with conviction.

"Fine." Chase yells. "Let's do it your way."

Chase jumps down from the balcony, as he falls he throws a ball of power at Caleb, it hits him in the chest sending him back into a wooden beam. He lands dodging a ball from Tahlia and hitting her with one in the stomach, sending her flying back into the wall.

Caleb crawls on the floor getting hit with a ball to his face, then Chase stomps the ground sending another power wave across the floor, it smashes into Caleb slamming him to the floor.

"Like taking candy from a baby." Chase says smirking, watching the two squirm in pain on the floor.

Caleb shoves himself up onto his hands and knees, launching a huge power ball at Chase. But just as it rocks him, Chase recovers launching a giant ball of his own at Caleb, who dodges the ball, pushing himself up to the balcony railing above him. Chase throws ball after ball at Caleb, who move and jumps, dodging each one.

Chase then fires out tentacles of power from his hands, they embed themselves in Caleb's chest, dragging him towards Chase. Just as he reaches him, Chase shoves him backwards and then up through the floor of the balcony. Caleb lands in a heap, covered in dust, breathing heavily. He pushes himself up, staring across the barn at Sarah, but he sees something that Chase doesn't. Tahlia has moved stealthily over and is kneeling beside Sarah.

Chase levitates himself to the balcony, landing softly behind Caleb. "Easy as pie."

Just as Caleb stands up and turns to face Chase, he's hit with a power ball sending him flying back into the beam of the other balcony, the power pinning him there, holding him above the floor.

 

* * *

 

Back at the school Reid and Tyler meet up after looking all over, "You find her?"

"No." Tyler says grimly.

Lightening flashes in the sky above them and thunder booms, Reid looks down at his watch, "Twelve minutes past 11."

Tyler sighs, "Happy Birthday, Caleb & Lia."

 

* * *

 

Back in the barn Caleb is still pinned to the beam and Tahlia is slammed up against the wall behind him as the ascension starts. Their screams fill the barn, as the rays of ascension penetrate their bodies.

Chase glides to the floor, looking up at the ceiling, "Are we ascending?" He approaches Caleb, "Finally!" Chase throws a power ball at Caleb, "Scary, huh, Caleb… this new power you get when you ascend? Frankly, I don't think you're cut out for it. Tahlia, perhaps yet. But not you. So why don't we just call it a night? Just say the words."

Caleb and Tahlia fall to the floor, dissipating and reappearing as they fall. Caleb tosses a power ball at Chase, he diverts it knocking over a lamp, it falls to the floor landing on a bed of straw catching it on fire. Caleb hits Chase with several more balls, knocking him back towards the front door, Chase lands on his back. Standing up he laughs, groaning in pain, "Okay, I'm a little impressed. Not bad."

"Thanks." Chase turns quickly realizing Caleb is behind him, Caleb shoves him back, he crashes through four wooden stalls landing in a heap on the ground. Caleb levitates himself up off the ground, staring down at Chase laughing, motioning to Sarah, "Whoa, trying to impress your date, huh?"

Caleb fires a ball at Chase sending him to the ground, Chase then picks up a piece of equipment containing blades, throwing it at Caleb who dodges it. Caleb sends four pitchforks at Chase, he deflects them. Caleb then tosses a ball of power at Chase, who surprisingly catches it and throws it back at Caleb, hitting him in the chest knocking him into a pile of wood. Chase advance as Caleb drags himself out from under the rubble.

 

* * *

 

The entire time they're fighting, Tahlia is trying to penetrate the fire that surrounds Sarah. Fire is an element she can control but every time she tries to kill the fire, it only grows stronger. "He's put a spell on it." She thinks for a moment trying to decide what to do, she checks on Caleb but knows he can handle Chase alone for now.

 

* * *

 

Chase uses his power, slamming a force down on top of Caleb pinning him to the ground. He crouches down next to Caleb, gripping Caleb's hair in his hand he lifts Caleb's head up making him stare at Sarah.

"You ready to say uncle?"

"I'm ready for you to go to hell."

Chase smirks making the fire around Sarah grow, he stands up walking away from Caleb. Using he lifts Caleb into the air and then tosses him through a window. Caleb lands outside, smacking hard into the ground, the rain pelting down on him.

 

* * *

 

Inside Chase laughs, but he's forgotten about one thing, and it happened to be standing behind him.

"Boo!"

Chase turns quickly, he tilts his head to the side, regarding Tahlia with a smile. "Oh, I get to play with you now."

"Something tells me Chase, you'd rather play with yourself. But sure. Let's play." Tahlia raises her arms, the sky outside crackles with life, before Chase realizes what is happening, a bolt of lightning smashes through the roof of the barn. It hits directly at his feet sending him flying through the air, he lands hard on the balcony. Tahlia runs outside to check on Caleb, they're only going to beat him together.

 

* * *

 

The next few minutes, two things are happening.

_At the Colony house, Evelyn runs inside, looking to the caretaker, "Leave us, Gorman."_

Chase walks out of the barn, having woke up from his short nap Tahlia made him take. He approaches the cousins, slowly, stalking them like the prey they are. "Just say the words. Say the words, and it's all over."

_Evelyn kneels down in front of her husband, "Listen to me William. I need you to understand me."_

Chase knocks Tahlia to the side with a power ball, she lands on the ground clutching her chest. He kneels down by Caleb's head, placing his hands on either side, "Come on! Say it! Say the words! I…"

"I…" Caleb repeats.

"… will you…"

"… will you…"

"Nothing." Caleb grinds out before he kicks Chase in the head, sending him flying away from him.

 _"_ _He is your son. And she is your daughter. For once in your life, think of someone other than yourself."_

Caleb and Chase trade blows, as Tahlia staggers to stand up.

 _"_ _I…"_

They trade more blows.

 _"…_ _will…"_

Tahlia gets to her feet, standing next to Caleb.

 _"…_ _you…"_

They both throw power balls at Chase knocking him back.

 _"…_ _my power."_

Lightening flashes in the sky, the two cousins hit Chase with hit after hit, finally knocking him to the ground. Chase jumps back up, running the trio switches places, Caleb jumps up to the window of the barn, Tahlia below him on the ground and Chase where they stood previously. They all trade blows, Chase sending one up to the window which explodes in fire behind Caleb, tossing him out and to the ground, he lands on his feet, Tahlia beside him. Chase fires two power balls at the cousins, who in turn catch them, holding them in front of their chests.

_William's eyes flash white as he dies, his power leaving him._

Lightning flashes in the sky, a bolt sails down, hitting both Caleb and Tahlia at once. Chase realizes what has happened and charges the two. Both of them shove the power balls at Chase, they pass right through his body as he his propelled backwards towards the barn. As the power balls hit the barn, a giant fireball erupts engulfing Chase's body, then disappearing, with no sign of Chase.

Tahlia runs inside, Caleb on her heels. Stopping in front of Sarah she calls to the elements, they answer as the fire dies down, and the rain comes through the roof, calming the flames. Caleb grabs Sarah and the three make their way out of the barn, Tahlia clearing the path out. They make it out, Caleb lays the still unconscious girl on the back of a hay cart. He turns to Tahlia who has flames dancing in her eyes, he watches the fire erupt into a full inferno, until nothing is left of the barn but ashes.

"You could have stopped the fire." Caleb says turning to her.

She gives him a grim smile, "Yes." She looks back to the barn, "But this is one piece of history… that needed to be rewritten."

Caleb turns back to Sarah, she wakes up as Chase's spell wears off. She looks to Caleb who gives her a reassuring smile.

_At the hospital Kate awakes, the bites still present, but healing. In another room Pouge's eyes open, he looks around smiling, knowing it's over._

At the barn, dawn has came, and in the light there is nothing but the burned, charred remains of the barn on the ground. Firefighters show up, rustling around in the debris. Sarah sits in the passenger seat of Caleb's Mustang, while Tahlia and Caleb stand next to the car's hood, watching, hoping for a good sign.

A firefighter approaches them, "We searched the entire area. We didn't find anybody." He nods before walking away.

Sarah turns to the cousins, "How can that be?"

Caleb and Tahlia have no answers, as they climb in the car, Sarah wonders out loud, "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Caleb admits honestly, before he raises his hand and the windshield pieces back together, his eyes never once turning black. Sarah watches in amazement. Caleb lays his hand in her lap, she takes it without hesitation, squeezing it as a silent vow that she's not going anywhere. Tahlia smiles at the couple, as they drive home.

THE END


End file.
